Y'a une fille qu'habite chez moi
by Fantaisiiie
Summary: Ne laissez jamais une femme vous sauver la vie. Jamais. Après, elle va s'immiscer dans votre existence, critiquer votre cuisine, vous faire revoir vos théories machistes et même, qui sait, vous faire tomber amoureux. Galère... ShikaTema Terminée
1. Game Over

**Résumé:** Ne laissez jamais une femme vous sauver la vie. Jamais. Après, elle va s'immiscer dans votre existence, critiquer votre cuisine, vous faire revoir vos théories machistes et même, qui sait, vous faire tomber amoureux. Galère... ShikaTema

**Disclaimer :** On dit merci à qui ? Hein ? A Masashi Kishimoto sans qui on s'ennuierait vraiment beaucoup xP

**Annonce :** Le titre fait bien sûr référence à la chanson de Benabar... C'est mon tout premier ShikaTema. Et oui, tout le monde se lance un jour… Bref, Temari et Shikamaru sont les deux personnages principaux de cette histoire, mais les autres protagonistes du manga sont bel et bien présents. Bonne lecture !

**Spoilers ?** Normalement, je m'arrête aux sorties des mangas. Donc rien sur les scans ne transparaîtra dans cette fic...

**Titre: Y'a une fille qu'habite chez moi  
**

**Chapitre 1: Game Over  
**

Shikamaru avait toujours trouvé les femmes très chiantes. A commencer par sa mère. Aussi, peu après avoir fêté ses 20 ans, il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre son envol. Malheureusement, rêver de la liberté était plus simple que de la vivre... C'était la première chose dont il se souvenait, tous les matins, en prenant sa douche glaciale. Penser à payer les factures de gaz, c'était galère. D'autant plus que, depuis qu'il vivait seul, Shikamaru aurait du faire plus de missions pour subvenir correctement à ses besoins. Seulement voilà, faire des missions, c'était galère.

Le plus souvent, il s'agissait de protéger tout le gratin du village et ce n'était pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, au goût du jeune homme. Déjà parce que ces stupides missions ne demandaient pas beaucoup de stratégie, mais en plus parce que les clients, des hommes et femmes plein aux as ou des enfants pourris gâtés, exigeaient qu'on cède à tous leurs caprices et qu'on leur lèche les bottes tout au long de la mission.

Or, si le clan Nara était bien connu pour son exceptionnelle intelligence, ses membres n'étaient absolument pas prédisposés au léchage de bottes. Déjà parce que c'était horriblement chiant, ensuite parce que c'était gaspiller inutilement de la salive et enfin parce que c'était déjà assez galère d'être un ninja, alors il fallait au moins que ce statut donne droit à un minimum de respect et d'amour propre. Autrement dit, Shikamaru préférait être au chômage que d'accepter des missions d'escorte de rang C où il était constamment censé se montrer admiratif, aimable et respectueux, ce qui se soldait toujours par un cuisant échec.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu faire des choses moins inutiles, comme s'occuper des Nukenins ou des criminels de rang S. Mais ces missions un peu moins chiantes étaient réservées aux Juunins. Oh, Shikamaru aurait pu devenir un très bon Juunin. Selon Asuma, il aurait même pu devenir Hokage. Mais depuis la mort de son sensei, il n'y avait plus personne pour vraiment prendre le temps de le pousser à faire quoique ce soit. Et Shikamaru avait vraiment trop la flemme. Sans compter que se taper encore un examen, ce serait horriblement chiant.

Par conséquent, le jeune ninja refusait plus de missions qu'il n'en acceptait, ce qui était fatal pour ses finances. Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait à prendre des douches glacées en se demandant si oui ou non, il devrait finir par retourner chez ses parents, la tête basse et la queue entre les jambes. A cette pensée, il laissa échapper un de ses habituels « galère! » et s'empressa de sortir de la douche en s'emmitouflant dans une épaisse serviette. L'hiver serait long. Très long. Et encore plus s'il ne trouvait pas de quoi payer le chauffage…

Chassant ses pensées peu agréables, le jeune homme s'habilla et prit un rapide petit déjeuner. Même s'il détestait se presser, il avait rendez-vous avec Chôji et Ino dans moins de dix minutes et cette dernière lui avait bien fait comprendre que s'il arriverait encore une seule fois en retard, elle lui arracherait les yeux. C'était bien une femme elle. Plus galère, tu meurs. Sur cette charmante observation, il sortit de chez lui et se dirigea lentement vers le restaurant préféré de Chôji, leur lieu de rendez-vous habituel.

-Shikamaru !

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de ce dernier lorsqu'il reconnu au loin la silhouette un peu « enrobée » de son ami.

-Ino n'est pas encore là, lui expliqua Chôji. Je crois qu'elle est tellement habituée à ce que tu sois en retard qu'elle ne prend même plus la peine de venir à l'heure…

-Quelle fille chiante…, lâcha le jeune shinobi en retour.

-Pardon ? murmura la concernée, d'une voix qui aurait fait fuir Kyuubi lui-même.

D'un même mouvement, les deux ninjas se retournèrent pour faire face à leur coéquipière qui aurait facilement pu rivaliser avec Sakura dans l'une de ses grandes crises de fureur.

-Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on aille voir Tsunade-sama, si on veut avoir une mission correcte, détourna Chôji avec diplomatie.

Mais Ino avait pris les devant :

-J'en reviens. J'en ai plus que marre d'avoir les restes parce que ce crétin n'est pas capable de se lever à l'heure. Cette fois-ci, on aura enfin une mission digne de ce nom !

Malgré son intelligence et son incroyable faculté à prévoir les choses, Shikamaru n'imagina pas une seule seconde que cette mission, pourtant si anodine, allait se révéler être un véritable fiasco...

OoOoO

-Essaie de te montrer plus aimable que la dernière fois, souffla discrètement Ino en souriant de toutes ses dents à la nouvelle cliente qui s'approchait. Si tu te conduis comme la dernière fois, je t'assure que quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, le visage de Morino Ibiki te semblera plein de douceur et de charme.

Cette menace aurait peut-être fait frémir plus d'un ninja, mais Shikamaru resta impassible. Il détaillait la civile replète qui s'était maintenant arrêtée devant eux pendant qu'Ino se pliait aux formules de politesse habituelles. La mission consistait à l'escorter vers le village voisin, mais en passant par la forêt qui entourait Konoha, afin d'y parvenir plus vite. Rien de bien palpitant en somme. Sans attendre plus longtemps, ils se mirent en marche. Avec un peu de chance, ils y seraient à la tombée de la nuit. Avec un peu de chance…

Les ennuis commencèrent à une dizaine de kilomètres du village. Shikamaru remarqua un certain nombre de détails étranges. Au début, il n'y prêta pas attention, mais, au bout d'un moment, les différents éléments anormaux s'assemblèrent pour constituer une sorte de puzzle. On leur avait préparé le terrain… Oh, ce n'était rien de vraiment flagrant. Mais tout était trop calme. A peine trop calme, mais trop calme quand même. A ce stade, ils auraient du au moins croiser quelqu'un, ou même juste un animal… Un simple lapin sortant des fourrés sans prévenir et les faisant sursauter aurait suffi. Seulement voilà, il n'y avait encore rien eu de tel. Comme si quelqu'un était passé par là et s'était assuré qu'ils ne trouveraient rien de déplaisant… pour qu'ils continuent sur cette route et tombent dans un piège.

-Ino, je crois qu'il va falloir changer d'itinéraire, lui murmura-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna la jeune kunoichi.

Mais Shikamaru n'eut même pas besoin de répondre à sa question. Quelques mètres plus loin, là où ils auraient du passer, un ninja avait lancé un grossier Genjutsu, une technique d'illusion qui sautait aux yeux.  
-Je ne sais pas comment tu l'avais deviné, lui sourit-elle, mais tu avais raison.

-Non, j'avais tort.

Ses deux coéquipiers le regardèrent, surpris. La cliente, elle, commençait à s'inquiéter.

-Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de cacher le tremblement de sa voix.  
-Aucun, la rassura Chôji avec un sourire réconfortant. On réfléchit juste au chemin le plus court.  
C'était un mensonge en bonne et due forme, mais au moins, elle parut rassurée.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il tout bas à Shikamaru.

Ino se rapprocha un peu, visiblement aux aguets.

-C'est un piège, leur expliqua Shikamaru. La technique est si grossière qu'on ne pouvait pas la rater.

-Peut-être que celui qui a fait ça est un piètre Ninja, suggéra Ino, sans comprendre où voulait en venir son ami.

-Non, la contredit-il, je ne crois pas. Depuis qu'on est parti de Konoha, tout est étrangement calme. On nous a tracé une route, en nous débarrassant de tous les obstacles possibles.

-Je n'avais même pas remarqué, fit Chôji en regardant attentivement autour de lui.  
-Justement ! argumenta Shikamaru. C'était si discret et léger que nous n'avions pas remarqué. Celui qui s'en est occupé est très doué, pas du tout du genre à créer des Genjutsu aussi médiocres.

-Conclusion ? s'impatienta Ino.

-C'est un piège. Après s'être arrangé pour que nous suivions cette route, on essaie de nous faire dévier.

-D'où la technique si visible…, commença Ino.

-Pour des adversaires pourtant de taille, compléta Chôji.

Shikamaru acquiesça. Il acheva :

-Nous allons donc suivre cette route, parce qu'ils s'attendent à ce qu'on face exactement le contraire…

Shikamaru se tut brusquement. Il s'était trompé. Tout venait de s'éclairer brusquement dans sa tête. Ils étaient faits comme des rats… Leurs adversaires n'étaient pas devant eux, à les attendre quelque part à la fin du parcours. Non, ils l'avaient préparé à l'avance et se contentaient de les suivre… Ainsi, si leurs proies tombaient dans leur piège, ils les auraient amenés dans un lieu favorable au combat. Mais s'ils découvraient le pot aux roses, ils leur suffiraient d'attaquer plus tôt que prévu, par surprise…

-Ino ! Protège-la !

Habituée à travailler avec Shikamaru, Ino n'eut pas la moindre seconde d'hésitation. Elle se jeta sur la cliente et la fit rouler à terre. Ce réflexe fut salvateur : à l'endroit exact où la cliente se trouvait quelques instants auparavant, plusieurs kunais se plantèrent profondément dans le sol.

-Ils sont deux, les prévint Chôji. Des Ninjas du village caché d'Oto.

Mais cette précision fut inutile : les deux ninjas se laissèrent tomber de l'arbre, faisant ainsi face aux ninjas de Konoha.

-Abandonnez-la ici et partez, ordonna l'un des hommes. Nous vous laisserons la vie sauve…

-Non ! supplia la cliente.

Sans attendre, Ino se plaça devant elle pour la protéger, prête à combattre. De son côté, Shikamaru analysait la situation avec son calme habituel. Ils étaient en supériorité numérique face aux ennemis, mais la cliente représentait un poids mort à protéger. Le meilleur moyen de s'en sortir était de se battre à un contre un. Chôji et lui contre les deux ninjas du Son. Ino était la plus rapide. Dans le cas où ses deux coéquipiers n'arriveraient pas à vaincre l'ennemi, c'était elle qui avait le plus de chance de ramener la cliente seine et sauve à Konoha. Aussitôt, il se plaça en position d'attaque et ordonna d'un ton ferme :

-Ino ! Prend-la et retourne à Konoha le plus rapidement possible. On va les retenir.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que la jeune fille ne critiquait plus les décisions de Shikamaru, même celle qui paraissaient affreusement machistes. Elle savait parfaitement que le Shinobi calculait tout ce qu'il faisait et que chacune de ses décisions étaient murement réfléchie. Aussi, bien qu'elle soit la seule Juunin de l'équipe 10, Shikamaru ne l'ayant jamais passé et Chôji l'ayant raté de peu une première fois, elle se plia à ses ordres sans rechigner. D'un geste vif, elle plaça la cliente sur son dos et sauta sur l'arbre le plus proche. Le poids qu'elle portait la déséquilibrait gravement et elle avait beau concentrer tout son chakra dans ses pieds, elle savait d'ores et déjà qu'elle serait très ralentie par rapport à son rythme habituel.

-Ne la laisse pas partir, ordonna le Ninja d'Oto qui avait déjà pris la parole, l'autre restant étrangement silencieux.

Ce dernier voulu s'exécuter, mais Shikamaru s'interposa.

-Ton adversaire, c'est moi…

Sans que Shikamaru n'ait besoin de dire quoique ce soit, Chôji se plaça face à l'autre ennemi, laissant ainsi la voie libre à Ino, qui s'élança à travers les arbres.

-Il faudra lui laisser un bon quart d'heure d'avance, calcula Shikamaru. Vu comment elle est ralentie, si on lui laisse moins, ils pourront la rattraper.

Chôji acquiesça d'un air déterminé pendant les deux ninjas d'Oto échangèrent un regard confiant.

-Très bien… On va prendre le temps de s'amuser un peu avec vous deux, puisque vous y tenez temps…, reprit l'ennemi avant de s'élancer sur Chôji.

-Essai de tenir jusqu'à ce que j'en ai fini avec lui… Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

C'était la première fois qu'il parlait et Shikamaru comprit immédiatement pourquoi. Sa voix avait une sorte de pouvoir hypnotique : les quelques mots qu'il avait prononcé avait suffi à faire perdre au jeune ninja une partie de son énergie. Il se sentait comme… sur le point de s'endormir.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, sombre imbécile ! hurla son partenaire en essayant de frapper Chôji.

Ce cri eut pour effet bénéfice de sortir Shikamaru de sa transe. Il s'éloigna d'un bon, dans l'espoir que maintenir une certaine distance entre son adversaire et lui réduise la puissance de sa voix. Malheureusement, ses techniques des ombres allaient être affaiblies par la distance.

-Galère…, soupira-t-il en regardant son adversaire se placer face à lui, à une vingtaine de mètres environ.

Il glissa un regard vers Chôji, qui combattait plus loin, et fut rassuré de voir qu'il s'en sortait tout à fait honorablement. Il se reconcentra alors sur son adversaire, tout à fait conscient que ce serait un combat à son désavantage, où il devrait beaucoup se déplacer, pour maintenir une distance minimale entre eux deux.

Ino courait depuis une dizaine de minutes maintenant. Elle avait beau essayer de se rassurer en se disant que ses deux co-équipiers sans sortiraient très bien sans elle, elle se sentait coupable de les avoir abandonnés et la peur lui tordait le ventre. Bien sûr, la vie de la cliente était une priorité, mais elle ne supporterait pas de les perdre. Pas après Asuma… A cette pensée, elle accéléra encore son rythme, poussant ses limites à l'extrême. Dès qu'elle aurait déposé la cliente à Konoha, elle repartirait aider ses amis. En espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

Chôji avait su dès le début qu'il pouvait battre son adversaire s'il ne faisait pas l'erreur de le sous-estimer. C'était ce qui le différenciait du ninja contre lequel il se battait : cet imbécile était persuadé d'avoir le dessus sans le moindre problème et multipliait les mauvais coups, laissant au jeune shinobi de nombreuses opportunités. Nombreuses opportunités que Chôji faisait exprès de ne pas saisir. Ainsi, le ninja d'Oto commettait des bourdes de plus en plus grosses et le jeune homme n'avait plus qu'à attendre celle qui lui serait fatale. Il devait juste bien la choisir. Parce que s'il ratait son coup, son ennemi le prendrait enfin au sérieux et là, ce serait un combat beaucoup plus risqué…

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le dernier endroit où il avait aperçu Shikamaru, mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace des deux combattants. Cela l'inquiétait car il avait immédiatement remarqué que l'autre ninja ennemi était beaucoup plus puissant. Très certainement parce que lui ne prenait aucun risque, il était à prendre beaucoup plus au sérieux que son partenaire. Sa façon de parler le prouvait : il possédait un étrange Genjutsu dont il fallait se méfier…

-Courage, Shikamaru, pensa-t-il en suivant tous les mouvements de son adversaire, mouvements puissants, mais bien trop désorganisés.

Shikamaru restait immobile, essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Sa stratégie avait parfaitement marchée et son ennemi était pris au piège de ses ombres. Malheureusement, il pouvait toujours parler et le jeune shinobi devait maintenir sa concentration au maximum pour résister à la voix soporifique de son ennemi. Il allait avoir besoin d'aide et très bientôt… Il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps à ce rythme là. Comme à son habitude, il évalua calmant la situation, tout en maintenant son esprit fermé au ninja du village du Son. Il était bien trop tôt pour attendre de l'aide d'Ino. Il lui faudrait plus de temps pour faire l'aller-retour depuis le village. Quant à Chôji, il était déjà occupé par son propre adversaire. Autrement dit, il était seul et allait devoir faire avec.

-Galère, siffla-t-il en songeant que s'il avait su, il aurait peu être accepté qu'un chuunin soit affecté à l'équipe 10, pour retrouver une équipe de quatre membres comme au temps d'Asuma.

Seulement voilà, pour lui comme pour ses coéquipiers, cela aurait été l'équivalent de remplacer leur Sensei. Et ça, c'était hors de question.

Shikamaru secoua vivement sa tête, obligeant son ennemi à faire pareil, afin de repousser ses idées sombres et de mieux réfléchir à ses options. Il était trop loin pour essayer d'étrangler le Ninja d'Oto. S'il se rapprochait, il n'était pas sur d'avoir encore assez de chakra pour le faire et, de toute façon, cela améliorerait l'intensité de la voix ennemie… Rester à distance n'était pas non plus une solution, car il s'épuisait trop vite. A ce rythme, il devrait relâcher son adversaire d'ici quelques minutes et serait ainsi à sa merci. Il ne voyait plus qu'une seule solution : lui tendre un piège. Les chances de réussite étaient loin d'être assurées, mais en simulant d'être beaucoup plus touché par la voix de l'adversaire qu'il ne l'était vraiment, il pourrait toujours le prendre par surprise. S'il concentrait suffisamment de chakra et qu'il s'en servait exactement au bon moment pour étrangler son adversaire, il le tuerait sans que ce dernier puisse utiliser sa voix.

Ce plan ne plaisait pas vraiment au jeune homme : il était bien trop incertain. Mais, malheureusement, ces options étaient limitées et celle-là avait de bonne chance de réussite. La puissance de l'étranglement de son ombre sur la gorge de son ennemi serait destructrice. A condition qu'il arrive à résister à la voix suffisamment pour l'utiliser.

Lentement, il se laissa tomber à genoux, entraînant dans sa chute son adversaire. Il contrôla son flux de chakra du mieux qu'il put pour donner une impression de flux et de reflux : son ombre relâchait puis resserrait son étreinte sur l'ennemi pour donner une impression de lutte contre la fatigue. Puis, finalement, il s'abandonna complètement, tombant face contre sol. Quiconque aurait vu la scène de l'extérieur aurait cru qu'il avait enfin succombé à l'étrange pouvoir du ninja du Son. En réalité, il concentrait ses dernières forces pour se soustraire à l'emprise hypnotique de ce dernier, qui continuait de parler, comme pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas une ruse de ce jeune Shinobi, particulièrement intelligent.

-Plus beaucoup de temps à tenir…, plus beaucoup de temps à tenir, se répétait inlassablement Shikamaru, à la fois pour s'encourager et pour se distraire de la voix.

Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant de lancer sa technique d'étranglement. Il le savait car l'ennemi se rapprochait peu à peu. Le problème, c'est qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à ne pas craquer avant qu'il ne soit juste au-dessus de lui. Il fallait qu'il tombe dans la ruse. Qu'il arrête de chanter. Maintenant. Maintenant ! Au même moment, une énorme bourrasque s'éleva, repoussant la voix du côté opposé à Shikamaru. Soulagé, il put enfin libérer un peu la pression qu'il exerçait sur son esprit. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte que ce vent n'avait rien de naturel... C'était le résultat d'une technique ninja. Mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, il vit son ennemi se faire balayé par une véritable tempête. Il s'aplatit de toutes ses forces contre le sol pour y échapper et jeta un œil vers celui qui venait de lui sauver la mise. Au même moment, une énorme branche vint le frapper au sommet de la tête et il sombra dans l'inconscience, le visage de Temari encore en mémoire et un simple mot qui s'échappa par ses lèvres entrouvertes.

-Galère…


	2. Surprise

**Résumé:** Ne laissez jamais une femme vous sauver la vie. Jamais. Après, elle va s'immiscer dans votre existence, critiquer votre cuisine, vous faire revoir vos théories machistes et même, qui sait, vous faire tomber amoureux. Galère... ShikaTema

**Disclaimer :** On dit merci à qui ? Hein ? A Masashi Kishimoto sans qui on s'ennuierait beaucoup...

**Annonce :** Deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Cette fois-ci, notre chère Temari entre en scène. Et ça ne fait pas que des ravis... Bonne lecture! Et merci pour vos reviews :)

**Spoilers ?** Je m'arrête aux sorties des mangas. Donc rien sur les scans ne transparaîtra dans cette fic...

**Titre: Y'a une fille qu'habite chez moi**

**Chapitre 2: Surprise...**

Une douleur insupportable vrillait le crâne de Shikamaru. Il entrouvrit un œil pour essayer de voir où il se trouvait mais la lumière vive l'éblouit, accentuant encore son mal de tête. Il s'empressa donc de refermer les paupières et essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il faisait ici et pourquoi. Il devait être à l'hôpital de Konoha, vu le confortable lit sur lequel il était allongé, dont les draps étaient cependant un peu rêches, et l'odeur très particulière de propreté parfaite qui s'en dégageait. Cette conclusion le rassura et il écouta quelques instants les voix des infirmières qui parvenaient jusqu'à lui, dans un murmure incompréhensible. Puis, il se concentra sur ce qui lui était arrivé. Il se souvenait très bien d'être parti en mission avec Chôji et Ino. Il s'agissait d'escorter une femme importante à travers la forêt. Après, c'était le trou noir. Sa mémoire semblait incapable de faire le moindre effort supplémentaire pour l'aider à reconstituer le puzzle de cette étrange mission. Et malheureusement, la seule image qu'elle lui fournissait en boucle ne l'aidait absolument pas à se concentrer : le visage inquiet de Temari éclipsait toute pensée cohérente de son pauvre cerveau. En désespoir de cause, il se laissa retomber dans un état semi-comateux, avec aucune autre occupation que de laisser ses pensées vagabonder comme elles le voulaient.

Un peu plus tard, alors que sa douleur était sensiblement moins forte, il recommença à réfléchir de façon plus rationnelle. Il faut dire qu'il se souvenait mieux de ce qui c'était passé. L'attaque des deux ninjas d'Oto, qu'il fallait éclaircir, l'avait placé dans une situation bien délicate. Temari étant à Suna, ce n'était donc pas elle qui l'avait tiré d'affaire, même si ses souvenirs lui assuraient le contraire. L'explication la plus plausible était que le jeune homme avait succombé à la voix et qu'il s'était tout bonnement endormi. Il aurait alors rêvé d'elle, même s'il ignorait pour qu'elle obscure raison... Quant à son ennemi, soit Chôji s'était occupé de son cas, soit Ino était arrivée juste à temps. Cette conclusion lui parut satisfaisante et le jeune homme s'en contenta pleinement sans chercher plus loin. Il faut dire que l'idée d'avoir été aidé par une fille ne lui plaisait guère. Et encore moins quant il s'agissait de Temari. Enfin rasséréné, il se laissa sombrer dans un sommeil profond... qui ne dura pas aussi longtemps qu'il l'aurait voulu.

-Shikamaru ! Shikamaru !

Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir un œil. Il avait reconnu la voix d'Ino et espérait de tout cœur que s'il continuait de faire semblant de dormir, elle finirait par lui ficher la paix. Mais c'était bien mal connaître la jeune fille qui reprit plus fort, en lui secouant l'épaule sans ménagement :

-Shikamaru ! Shika…

-C'est bon, c'est bon, maugréa celui-ci en maudissant les stupides ninjas de Konoha qui avaient fichu une coéquipière aussi chiante dans son équipe.

Il s'obligea à ouvrir les yeux plus d'une demi-seconde mais le visage mécontent d'Ino ne lui donna qu'une envie : les refermer.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, siffla-t-elle. Et dire qu'on s'inquiétait pendant tout ce temps alors que…

-Galère…, soupira le jeune homme. Je manque de mourir et toi, tu trouves encore le moyen de me prendre la tête…

-Tu manques de mourir ? répéta Ino d'un air moqueur. Tu sais ce qu'a dit le médecin, crétin ?

-Certainement pas que tu avais le droit de me secouer comme…

Mais la jeune fille ne lui laissa pas le temps de se plaindre :

-Il a dit que tu aurais du te réveiller il y a plus de 24 heures ! Et que si tu continuais de dormir, c'était parce que tu n'avais pas le courage d'ouvrir les yeux. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Shikamaru lui jeta un regard blasé et se contenta, pour toute réponse, d'étouffer un bâillement.

-Parce que tu es un gros flemmard ! s'énerva-t-elle. Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible, mais tu es en train de battre tes propres records ! Est-ce que tu te rends bien compte, Shikamaru ?

-Oui, c'est formidable, répondit ce dernier d'un ton indifférent.

Ino laissa échapper un cri indigné avant de lui rétorquer :

-Continue comme ça, et un jour, tu auras carrément la flemme de respirer…

Au même moment, une voix plus masculine s'écria :

-Shikamaru ! Tu es réveillé !

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers la porte de sa chambre et aperçu son ami, les bras chargés de nourriture.

-Chôji !

-Tu as l'air beaucoup plus content de le voir lui que moi, se vexa Ino.

Shikamaru se contenta de lui lancer un regard navré qui signifiait clairement « cherche pourquoi… ».

-En tout cas, la bonne nouvelle, c'est que tu sors aujourd'hui, fit Chôji en changeant habilement de sujet.

-Déjà…, soupira le concerné.

Et il laissa échapper, malgré le regard meurtrier d'Ino :

-Galère…

-Tu aurais du avoir une journée de repos, lui rétorqua-t-elle, mais tu te l'es déjà octroyée…

-Allez, fais pas cette tête, lui sourit Chôji. Une surprise t'attend chez toi…

Avec méfiance, Shikamaru vit ses deux coéquipiers s'échanger un regard complice et amusé.

-Je n'aime pas ça, soupira-t-il. Pas ça du tout. Qu'est-ce que vous me préparez ?

-Si tu crois qu'on va te le dire, répondit Ino d'un air mystérieux.

Puis elle ajouta, d'un air plus grave :

-Bon, je vous laisse. Je dois tenir la boutique cette après-midi. On se retrouve ce soir, comme d'habitude ?

Le visage de Chôji s'illumina à la mention de son restaurant préféré et ses deux amis ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. A ce moment là, la véritable amitié de l'équipe 10 était palpable. Ni petite pique, ni soupir blasé... Mais Ino rompit le charme en quittant la chambre avec un dernier signe de main.

-Je te raccompagne chez toi ? proposa Chôji, toujours aussi prévenant.

Shikamaru acquiesça et, après avoir ramassé ses maigres affaires, ils sortirent à leur tour de l'hôpital.

-N'empêche, soupira le jeune homme, je n'aurais jamais dit avoir dormi plus d'une journée…

-Et pourtant, on t'a amené à l'hôpital avant-hier, lui expliqua son ami. Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

-Non, mentit Shikamaru. Je crois que je me suis laissé avoir par sa voix.

Dire la vérité lui semblait ridicule : il se sentait idiot de parler du visage de Temari qui ne le quittait plus, même à son meilleur ami. Mais, puisqu'ils discutaient de la mission, il en profita pour lui demander :

-Que s'est-il passé alors ? Tu as réussi à t'occuper du ninja d'Oto ? Ou c'est Ino ?

-Ni l'un ni l'autre, sourit Chôji. On a eu de la chance, un Juunin passait par là…

Shikamaru lui lança un regard interrogatif, mais son ami sembla ne pas le remarquer, alors il n'insista pas. La seule chose dont il avait envie, c'était de prendre une bonne douche, malheureusement glaciale. Il aurait bien le temps de réfléchir à ce qui lui était arrivé plus tard. Là, c'était chiant.

-Bon, je te laisse ici, lui sourit Chôji en s'arrêtant devant chez le jeune homme. Et bonne chance !

Shikamaru le regarda d'un air résigné et lui demanda, tout en sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse :

-Alors, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ?

Mais, comme il l'avait prévu, son ami se contenta de lui lancer un dernier sourire, à la fois mystérieux et moqueur, avant de s'éloigner.

-Galère, soupira Shikamaru en empoignant ses clefs. Je déteste les surprises…

D'un geste morne, il déverrouilla la porte et la poussa lentement, s'attendant presque à ce que quelque chose lui éclate au nez. Mais le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui était totalement différent. Son appartement semblait avoir été nettoyé de fond en comble. Oh, le jeune ninja n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement sale ou désordonné. Son appartement contenait toujours le strict minimum et chaque chose était à peu près rangée à sa place. Bien sûr, il restait souvent un peu de vaisselle ou quelques moutons de poussière par-ci, par là, mais rien de catastrophique. Juste des détails dont il avait la flemme de s'occuper. Comme les factures qui traînaient un peu partout ou son lit continuellement défait… Et oui, avoir une mère avait aussi quelques avantages.

Cependant, là, c'était totalement différent. Son appartement respirait le propre et l'ordre… Pire : une fille était négligemment en train de lire sur son lit. Encore pire : même de dos, on reconnaissait sans erreur possible Temari.

-Ca y est, j'hallucine, songea Shikamaru, totalement désemparé.

-Ha ! Tu es enfin réveillé, flemmard ? lui demanda cette dernière, en se retournant vers lui, visiblement moqueuse.

Le jeune homme se retint de répondre qu'il ne savait pas vraiment et se contenta d'un bref signe de tête avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'enquit-il en haussant un sourcil, d'une voix plus sèche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu (mais toute sa salive s'était évaporée, alors comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?).

-Tu pourrais déjà dire merci, répliqua Temari, toujours moqueuse. C'est la moindre des choses…

Le jeune homme resta silencieux. Et si...? Après tout, Temari était bien une Juunin…

-Je t'ai sauvé la vie, tu te souviens ? lui rappela-t-elle, comme si elle parlait à quelqu'un d'un peu lent.

Il apparu alors clairement à Shikamaru que le visage de Temari n'était pas sortie tout droit de son imagination. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, la jeune femme se rendait à Konoha quand elle était, « par chance », tombée sur eux. Sur tous les ninjas qui auraient pu lui venir en aide, il avait fallu que ce soit elle… Et bien sûr, ses prétendus amis lui avaient gardé la « surprise »…

-Je m'en serais sorti tout seul si tu n'avais pas été là, lâcha-t-il d'un air ennuyé.

-Voyez-vous ça, rétorqua la jeune femme, presque hilare. Tu étais totalement hors combat quand je suis arrivée. Alors, à moins que ta technique de l'ombre fonctionne aussi quand tu dors, sans moi, tu serais mort…

Shikamaru, bien que cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent, se sentit idiot. Expliquer que c'était la seule stratégie possible était bien trop long et bien trop chiant pour qu'il perde son temps à le faire. D'autant plus qu'il savait qu'elle ne le croirait pas. Il laissa donc échapper un faible « galère… », avant de lui reposer la question fatidique :

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Temari répondit d'un air indifférent :

-Quand je t'ai ramené après t'avoir sauvé, Chôji m'a dit qu'il avait le double de tes clefs et que je n'aurais qu'à t'emprunter ton appartement jusqu'à ce que tu sortes de l'hôpital. Ca m'a évité de payé l'hôtel pendant ces deux jours…

Shikamaru maudit intérieurement Chôji avant de proposer, d'un ton qui était loin d'être aimable :

-Et bien je suis rentré maintenant. Tu peux partir…

-Je ne crois pas non, lui rétorqua la jeune femme avec un sourire qu'il aurait qualifié de carnassier.

-Et pourquoi ça ? soupira le jeune homme en sentant que cette histoire allait commencer à sérieusement le gonfler.

-Hier, ton propriétaire est venu hurler que si tu ne réglais pas immédiatement ton loyer, tu pouvais prendre tes cliques et tes claques et aller voir ailleurs si un autre pigeon s'y trouvait, lui expliqua-t-elle d'un ton suffisant. J'ai donc payé pour toi. Autrement dit, ce mois-ci, c'est toi qui es chez moi.

Cette information mit quelques secondes à parvenir au cerveau ralenti du pauvre ninja. Mais il se reprit bien vite :

-Ce n'est pas un problème… Je vais aller demander à Tsunade-sama de me payer pour la mission et je te rembourserai.

Il garda un air impassible avant de conclure:

-Tu empiètes donc sur mon espèce vital et c'est un peu lourd, tu vois ?

Mais Temari ne perdit rien de son assurance. Bien au contraire, son sourire s'élargit encore.

-Attends! Tu ne comptes quand même pas te faire payer pour la mission ? C'est une plaisanterie, j'espère ?

Shikamaru resta immobile, un peu ahuri. Puis, avant même que Temari ajoute quoique ce soit sur son étrange raisonnement, il avait compris. Cette fois-ci, le « galère » qui lui échappa fut beaucoup plus convaincu.

-Et oui, jubila Temari. Non seulement je t'ai sauvée la vie, mais en plus, je me suis occupée de ton adversaire à ta place. C'est moi qui ai fait ton boulot et c'est donc moi qui ai reçu ton salaire… Quoi de plus normal ?

Histoire de bien enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, elle conclut :

-Bienvenu chez moi, Shikamaru. Et sois gentil, enlève tes chaussures tant que tu es encore dans l'entrée…

-Stop, là. Tu es en train de me dire que tu es chez toi parce que tu as payé le loyer de MON appartement avec MON salaire ? résuma-t-il en perdant son air impassible, sans tenir compte de la remarque de la jeune femme.

-Présente les choses comme cela convient à ta fierté masculine, soupira-t-elle, mais Tsunade-Sama est tout à fait d'accord avec moi. Que ça te plaise ou non, je ne partirais que quand tu m'auras remboursé le loyer.

Le jeune homme savait reconnaître une adversaire à sa taille. Et s'il devait bien avouer quelque chose, c'était que Temari était impressionnante pour prendre la tête aux gens. Encore meilleure qu'Ino, ce qui était à peine envisageable. Comme il n'avait absolument pas de quoi la payer ce soir, il repoussa le problème au lendemain et ôta ses chaussures avant de soupirer :

-Après tant de bonnes nouvelles, j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche…

-A ce propos, rebondit Temari. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais tu n'as pas la moindre goutte d'eau chaude dans ce trou. Les douches glaciales, merci bien, mais c'est hors de question.

Shikamaru ne put retenir un petit sourire amusé en imaginant la tête de Temari lors de sa première douche. Puis, il lui répliqua d'un ton supérieur :

-Je suis un homme, moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre de confort superflu. Si tu n'es pas contente, va à l'hôtel.

Et en essayant de graver pour toujours l'expression outrée de sa nouvelle colocataire dans sa mémoire, il pénétra dans la salle de bain. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, ne pas avoir d'eau chaude lui apparaissait être une véritable bénédiction…

Quant il sortit, la jeune femme semblait avoir oublié sa petite pique puisqu'elle avait préparé le repas et mit la table pour deux personnes. Enfin un point positif dans cette intrusion féminine dans sa vie. Il faut dire, de toutes les façons, qu'il n'avait jamais trop compris l'utilité de vivre avec une femme en dehors des tâches ménagères dont il se trouvait débarrassé... Si Temari avait pu lire dans ses pensées à ce moment là, elle lui aurait asséné un coup d'éventail bien placé qui lui aurait fait regretter de telles idées. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, heureusement pour le jeune homme.

-Je suis invité ce soir, annonça-t-il, un peu gêné. Au restaurant, avec Ino et Chôji.

Le visage de Temari se crispa, signe évident que la colère lui montait au nez.

-Tu aurais au moins pu me prévenir…, grommela-t-elle.

A cet instant, Shikamaru songea qu'après tout, c'était attentionné de la part de la jeune femme de lui préparer aussi le diner et que rien ne l'y obligeait. Puisqu'ils allaient devoir se supporter jusqu'à ce qu'une solution se présente, la moindre des choses, c'était d'y mettre un peu du sien.

-C'est bon, je vais manger avec toi, soupira-t-il d'un air contrit qu'il n'essaya même pas de cacher. Laisse-moi juste le temps d'aller les prévenir.

-Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais…, siffla la jeune femme, visiblement vexée par son manque d'enthousiasme pourtant naturel. Je ne voudrais surtout pas t'importuner!

Mais Shikamaru était déjà parti, la laissant marmonner dans le vide. Décidément, ce mec n'avait que des notions très limitées en psychologie féminine...

OoOoO

-Alors, ta surprise te plaît ? lui demandèrent ses deux amis en cœurs, un sourire innocent collé au visage, en le voyant surgir devant eux.

Shikamaru ne s'embarrassa pas de détails inutiles.

-Non. Je vous retiens, mais faut que j'y aille. A plus.

Il fit demi-tour, sans pouvoir retenir un sourire en entendant ses deux coéquipiers plaisanter dans son dos. Décidément, ils étaient bien fiers de leur coup, les traîtres. Mais lui ne savait quoi en penser. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé assez d'argent pour virer cette fille de chez lui, il devrait vivre avec. Et ça, c'était quand même très chiant. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la préparation de l'examen Chuunin dont ils avaient la charge tous les deux. Il ne pouvait nier qu'elle s'était très bien débrouillée et que ça c'était plutôt bien passé... Mais elle était aussi constamment sur son dos à se plaindre de sa fainéantise. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que ça donnerait maintenant qu'elle habitait chez lui.

-Prends ton temps, ce n'est pas comme si c'était en train de refroidir.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux, surpris. Accoudée à son balcon, Temari l'observait, une lueur moqueuse dans le regard. Il se demanda alors pourquoi les filles étaient aussi chiantes, mais, ne trouvant pas de réponse, il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de rentrer chez lui. Ou chez elle...

Ils mangèrent en silence, tantôt se regardant en chiens de faïence, tantôt s'ignorant royalement. Puis, quand Temari eut fini son assiette, elle se leva et s'installa confortablement sur le lit du jeune homme.

-Tu te souviens que c'est mon lit, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda Shikamaru en haussant un sourcil, l'air de se demander jusqu'où cette fille comptait envahir son appartement.

-Voyons, jubila la jeune fille du tac au tac, un homme comme toi n'a pas besoin de ce genre de confort superflu...

Il en resta bouche bée, ne sachant quoi répondre. C'est ce qu'on appelle être pris à son propre piège. Puis, il l'entendit ajouter, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles:

-Et c'est à toi de faire la vaisselle. J'ai préparé le repas, moi.

Sur ce, elle se retourna, sans plus se préoccuper du jeune homme, visiblement très fière d'elle.

-Et dire que j'ai pris ça pour une bonne intention, souffla ce dernier. Si j'avais su...

Il lui jeta un regard noir en empilant la vaisselle dans l'évier. Hors de question qu'il obéisse à ses ordres. Il habiterait avec sa mère que ce ne serait pas plus chiant. Puis, il alla ramasser quelques coussins et essaya de s'improviser une couche à peu près confortable.

-Tu sais que tu es vraiment galère toi, comme fille ? lui lança-t-il en guise de bonne nuit, avant d'éteindre la lumière.

-Tu n'es pas mal dans ton genre non plus, sourit-elle dans l'obscurité.

Le silence s'installa, les laissant tous les deux se remettre de cette journée: bien que Shikamaru en ait passé la plus grande partie à dormir, il se sentait encore épuisé. Et, juste avant qu'il ne tombe dans les bras de Morphée, une dernière pensée lui traversa l'esprit...

« Je parie qu'elle ronfle... »


	3. Bon appétit !

**Résumé:** Ne laissez jamais une femme vous sauver la vie. Jamais. Après, elle va s'immiscer dans votre existence, critiquer votre cuisine, vous faire revoir vos théories machistes et même, qui sait, vous faire tomber amoureux. Galère... ShikaTema

**Disclaimer :** On dit merci à qui ? Hein ? A Masashi Kishimoto sans qui on s'ennuierait vraiment beaucoup xP

**Annonce :** Et hop, le troisième chapitre ! Merci pour vos reviews et vos conseils (non non, l'interdiction aux non-inscrits de poster des reviews n'était effectivement pas voulue...). Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

**Spoilers ?** Normalement, je m'arrête aux sorties des mangas. Donc rien sur les scans ne transparaîtra dans cette fic...

**Titre: Y'a une fille qu'habite chez moi**

**Chapitre 3: Bon appétit...**

Ce fut une délicate odeur de pain grillé qui réveilla Shikamaru. Les yeux encore fermés, il renifla avec avidité en se demandant qui avait bien pu lui préparer son petit déjeuner. Il eut un instant l'impression d'être rentré chez ses parents et s'attendait presque à attendre sa mère lui hurler de se dépêcher de venir manger et plus vite que ça. Puis, il se souvint qu'il était toujours chez lui, bien qu'un parasite indésirable prétendait le contraire. C'était d'ailleurs ce même parasite qui le tira brusquement de ses pensées, d'une voix moqueuse.

- Tu comptes te lever un jour, flemmard ?

Le jeune homme poussa un profond soupir et se redressa lentement en jetant un regard morne vers Temari, qui dégustait une tartine assise à la table.

- Si tu crois que je vais t'apporter ton petit déjeuner au lit, tu te trompes, continua-t-elle en voyant que Shikamaru ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

Ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il laissa juste échapper un bâillement avant de lui demander :

- C'est ma mère qui t'a donné des conseils ?

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Temari qui ne voyait pas le rapport.

- Parce que tu es au moins aussi chiante qu'elle.

Un sourire amusé apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille. Décidément, en voilà un qui ne changerait jamais... Il s'extirpa de son lit de fortune et s'étira en soupirant. Puis, il se dirigea vers la table et lorgna avec envie les tartines grillées déjà tartinées qui s'y trouvaient.

- Si tu avoues que je ne suis pas aussi chiante que tu le prétends, tu as le droit de te servir, proposa Temari, on ne peut plus sérieuse.

- Très bien... Je suppose que ces délicieuses tartines valent bien un petit mensonge...

Et il ajouta, d'un air moqueur:

- Tu n'es pas aussi chiante que je le prétends. Tu l'es un tout petit peu moins.

- Ca, ça ne mérite même pas une bouchée mais je suis généreuse, soupira la jeune femme d'un air magnanime.

Shikamaru laissa échapper un véritable sourire, ni moqueur, ni condescendant, de ceux qu'on voyait rarement sur son visage. Finalement, cette situation n'allait peut-être pas aussi chaotique que ce qu'il avait tout d'abord prévu... Il aurait pu rester sur cette bonne pensée, mais le destin en décida autrement : une dizaine de coups violents se firent entendre, faisant trembler les murs de son petit appartement. Quelqu'un de visiblement surexcité s'acharnait contre la porte. Shikamaru soupira en regardant avec envie son appétissante tartine et la reposa à contrecœur, avant de se lever pour aller ouvrir. Aussitôt, un jeune homme blond s'infiltra à l'intérieur de l'appartement, sans attendre une quelconque permission, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose ou plutôt de quelqu'un... En effet, son regard finit par se fixer sur Temari, ses yeux bleus rieurs s'agrandirent et, finalement, un sourire victorieux s'étala sur son visage. Il se retourna donc vers Shikamaru avant de jubiler:

- Je le savais ! Je le savais !

- Tu savais quoi, Naruto ? soupira Shikamaru en se promettant de tout faire pour pouvoir déménager au plus vite vers un endroit désertique où il aurait enfin la paix.

- Que vous finiriez ensemble ! répondit le jeune homme comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

- On n'est pas ensemble ! protesta Temari d'un ton qu'elle voulait persuasif.

- Mais oui, acquiesça Naruto, moqueur. Tu es venue de Suna juste pour dormir chez lui... Et lui préparer son petit déjeuner. Mais vous ne sortez pas ensemble, hein ?

Puis, il ajouta d'un ton hilare:

- Non mais à qui tu veux faire avaler une histoire pareille ?

Jugeant que l'heure n'était pas aux démentis de ragots, Shikamaru empoigna le jeune homme par le col de son éternelle combinaison orange et le mit dehors avant de refermer la porte, à double tour, histoire de pouvoir enfin déjeuner en paix.

- Tu vas le laisser colporter n'importe quoi dans tout le village ? lui demanda Temari, étonnée.

- C'est le ninja le plus têtu que je connaisse, expliqua Shikamaru. Plus tu perdras ton temps à essayer de lui faire entendre raison, plus il sera convaincu d'avoir visé juste. C'est galère, je sais, mais c'est comme ça.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules. S'il se fichait de ce que pensaient les gens de son propre village, alors elle devrait s'en moquer éperdument. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que cette stupide histoire parvienne à Suna...

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui t'amène ici ? Gaara t'a confié une mission ? lui demanda subitement Shikamaru.

En entendant le nom de son frère, le jeune femme se rembrunit instantanément. D'une voix étrangement froide, elle rectifia :

- Kazekage-sama. Et ça ne te regarde pas.

Le jeune homme ne broncha pas. Il savait pertinemment qu'il venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose, même s'il ignorait encore sur quoi. Il savait aussi que ce n'était pas le moment d'insister. Il aurait bien le temps de découvrir plus tard ce que Temari faisait à Konoha et pourquoi elle semblait si... furieuse à l'égard de son frère. Il se réinstalla donc à table et commença à manger, en jetant de rapides coups d'oeil, à intervalles réguliers, vers la jeune femme. Elle semblait plongée dans de sombres pensées. Sans crier gare, faisant presque sursauter Shikamaru, elle se leva et lui lança d'un ton neutre:

- Dépêche-toi, il faut y aller.

Le jeune homme regarda avec regret la tartine qu'il n'avait même pas terminée et ne put retenir un soupir.

- Tu te lèveras plus tôt la prochaine fois, siffla-t-elle en guise d'excuse.

- Finalement, je retire ce que j'ai dit, soupira le jeune homme. Tu es au moins aussi chiante que je le pensais. Et quelque chose me dit que je suis loin d'avoir tout vu...

OoOoO

- Vous êtes en retard, constata Tsunade en regardant les quatre ninjas qui se tenaient devant elle.

- Pardonnez-nous, Tsunade-sama. On a du attendre Temari et Shikamaru, expliqua Ino en lançant un regard meurtrier au jeune homme. Connaissant ce dernier, il a certainement trop traîné au lit.

- J'ai pourtant fait ce que j'ai pu pour le presser un peu, précisa Temari sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Je vois, soupira Godaime en observant le jeune shinobi.

Il restait impassible et lointain, comme à son habitude, comme si rien ne le touchait. Depuis la mort d'Asuma, il ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup changé mais elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le remuer, pour le forcer à avancer et à progresser. Ino et Chôji le soutenaient, oui, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Ils étaient trop proches, trop intimes, trop soucieux de préserver les liens qui les unissaient pour être véritablement sincères. Elle en était sûr, ces deux-là étaient prêts à beaucoup pour aider leur ami mais pas à lui dire que s'il continuait comme ça, il ferait honte à la mémoire de son senseï. Le regard de Tsunade se fixa alors sur Temari. Elle, elle était capable de le faire. Mais peut-être avait-elle déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça? Peut-être que ce n'était pas le moment de lui rajouter une charge supplémentaire?

Le discret toussotement d'Ino tira Tsunade de ses pensées. Elle secoua la tête, pour se concentrer sur le problème actuel, et commença .

- J'espère que votre dernière mission vous a ouvert les yeux. Une équipe de trois ninjas est par nature incomplète. J'ai laissé cette situation perdurer par faiblesse. Je pensais que vous pouviez faire face à n'importe quelle situation. Je me suis trompée.

- Ce n'était pas un mission de rang C, contrairement à ce qu'on nous avait dit, protesta Shikamaru. Ce n'était pas prévisible !

- Ce sont des dangers inhérents à la vie d'un ninja, répliqua Tsunade. Si tu n'es pas capable de les accepter, oublie cette voie !

Le jeune homme serra les poings. Tsunade-sama avait raison et il le savait mais ça ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles à accepter.

- Si vous aviez été quatre, vos vies n'auraient pas été mises en danger. Temari complètera votre équipe le temps de son séjour à Konoha. Ensuite, je me chargerai de vous trouver un coéquipier permanent.

Tsunade-sama ne laissait place à aucune contestation. Shikamaru releva la tête et, sans crier gare, sortit du bureau du Hokage. Il le fit en silence, sans même claquer la porte, comme une muette protestation, une ultime révolte. Asuma-sensei...

Godaime soupira avant de tendre à Ino leur odre de mission. Une fois que la jeune kunoichi s'en fut saisi, elle ajouta :

- Rejoignez-le et faites-lui entendre raison. Temari vous rejoindra dans quelques minutes...

Ino acquiesça et sortit à son tour du bureau, suivie de près par Chôji. Les deux coéquipiers avaient tous les deux adoptés une expression neutre mais on lisait clairement l'incertitude dans leur regard. Lorsque la porte fut refermée et que les deux kunoichis furent seules, Tsunade prit quelques secondes pour observer Temari. Puis, elle lui demanda :

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Ca va, merci, répondit la jeune femme laconiquement, espérant ainsi montrer qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de discuter.

Godaime le comprit et n'insista pas. Elle se contenta d'ajouter:

- Tu pardonneras à ton frère. Tu comprendras qu'il a ses raisons.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous.

Tsunade acquiesça. Il était inutile d'essayer de recoller les morceaux cette fois-ci. Un peu de patience serait nécessaire avant d'arriver à quoi que ce soit.

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle. Mais ce n'est pas pour te forcer à parler que je t'ai fait rester. J'ai une mission parallèle pour toi.

Le visage de Temari perdit sa dureté au profit d'une expression surprise. Étonnée par ce changement de sujet aussi brusque qu'inattendu, elle répéta à voix basse:

- Une mission parallèle ?

- Exactement. Je ne peux te forcer à l'accepter car elle est assez... particulière. Disons que je te demande plutôt un service.

Temari acquiesça, sa curiosité piquée au vif. Elle attendit patiemment que Tsunade-sama reprenne.

- Je t'ai placée dans l'équipe de Shikamaru pour plusieurs raisons, expliqua-t-elle. Bien sûr, il te fallait une équipe tant que tu seras au service de Konoha et il y avait une place vacante dans la dix mais ce n'est qu'une heureuse coïncidence.

-Je ne comprends pas, avoua la jeune femme.

-C'est pourtant simple. Tu as combattu contre Shikamaru, tu as travaillé avec lui, tu lui as même sauvé la vie. Deux fois. Tu ne le connais pas aussi bien que ses coéquipiers mais tu as une longueur d'avance sur n'importe quel autre ninja de ce village.

- Sans compter que je me suis incrustée chez lui pour un mois, ajouta Temari en songeant que si la fin justifiait les moyens, elle y avait quand même été un peu fort.

Un petit sourire joyeux illumina le visage de Tsunade-sama à la mention de ce tour de force et cette dernière félicita la jeune femme :

- Un exploit dont tu peux être fière. Je suis prête à parier mon titre de Hokage que quand Shikamaru a quitté la maison de ses parents, il s'est juré que plus jamais une femme ne passerait le pas de sa porte.

- Trop chiante, trop galère, sourit à son tour Temari, dans une parfaite imitation de son nouveau coéquipier.

- Exactement. Tu es donc la mieux placée pour cette mission.

Le visage de Temari retrouva instantanément tout son sérieux. Tsunade poursuivit:

- Tu ne mâches pas tes mots, tu es sincère et franche. Tu es la seule qui puisse blesser Shikamaru suffisamment profondément pour le réveiller de la torpeur dans laquelle il s'enfonce et sans risquer de perdre son amitié. Tu es la seule à qui je puisse demander de mettre Shikamaru fasse à ce qu'il est devenu sans concession et sans pitié.

La jeune femme plissa les yeux. Elle comprenait parfaitement ce que Godaime-sama lui demandait. Mais d'autres choses restaient floues.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous le faire changer ? Je n'ai pas remarqué qu'il allait mal ou qu'il déprimait... Il m'a paru exactement comme avant. Toujours aussi flemmard et désintéressé. Toujours aussi blasé...

- Justement ! Shikamaru est un bon ninja mais, en près de quatre années, il donne l'impression d'être toujours resté le même. Il se contente du rang de Chuunin, malgré ses capacités exceptionnelles... Quant aux missions, il en fait le moins possible, de quoi gagner le minimum vital. Depuis la mort d'Asuma, il vit sans vraiment exister, il survit.

- Il a l'air assez heureux, objecta Temari.

- Peut-être même l'est-il, qui sait ? Nous réagissons tous différemment face à la solitude qui suit la perte d'un être cher. Certaines personnes vont déprimer, d'autres s'entraîner plus fort que jamais.. D'autres encore vont fuir ou culpabiliser pendant des années. En ce qui concerne Shikamaru, il a tout bonnement décidé de ne jamais remplacer le vide laisser par Asuma. Il refuse de se prendre en main et vit au jour le jour, assez heureux de sa condition, en apparence du moins. Il ne réfléchit pas au sens de sa vie parce qu'il sait très bien qu'elle n'en a pas et que s'il le faisait, il serait obligé de se remettre en question et de souffrir... Il se protège sans se rendre compte qu'il se perd peu à peu.

Temari resta silencieuse. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Tsunade-sama avait raison. La vie de Shikamaru n'était qu'une suite de jours sans but, sans lendemain. Rien ne le motivait. Était-ce cela, vivre ? Ou n'était-ce pas plutôt survivre ?

- Ses amis l'épargnent et je ne peux le leur reprocher. Faire souffrir un être cher, même pour son bien, c'est parfois au-dessus de nos forces. Ino s'y essaie, mais son courage flanche sans cesse. Quant à Chôji, il estime que Shikamaru l'ayant accepté comme il était, sans compromis, avec ses vices et ses défauts, c'est son devoir de faire de même.

- Je comprends, assura Temari. Mais pourquoi ne pas le faire vous-même? Vous êtes bien placée, en tant que Hokage, pour forcer vos ninjas à ouvrir les yeux...

Tsunade soupira:

- Je suis si mal placée pour lui dire d'aller de l'avant... J'ai eu tant de mal à le faire moi-même... Shikamaru est une des principales forces de Konoha et je l'apprécie mais je ne suis pas assez proche de lui pour avoir une véritable discussion. Effleurer le sujet, lui donner des ordres qu'il suivra à moitié oui... mais ce n'est pas la solution. C'est pour ça que je veux te confier cette mission.

- Ca prendra un certain temps mais je pense pouvoir le faire, affirma Temari.

Godaime acquiesça et la jeune femme comprit qu'il était temps de se retirer mais, au moment de passer la porte pour rejoindre sa nouvelle équipe, Tsunade ajouta:

- Plus tu te lieras avec lui, plus cette mission te sera difficile. Alors... fais attention.

Ce conseil sonnait comme une mise en garde aux oreilles de la jeune femme mais son visage resta impassible lorsqu'elle referma la porte. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une simple mission. Une simple mission qui n'était même pas dangereuse...

OoOoO

- Dis-moi, Temari, tu comptes faire à manger un jour ?

Le soir était tombé sur le village depuis bien longtemps. La journée n'avait pas été facile. La nouvelle équipe 10 avait du surveiller la frontière sud de Konoha, toute la journée durant, sous un soleil de plomb. Rester aux aguets tout en fixant un horizon parfaitement calme était l'une des missions les moins appréciées des ninjas: c'était à la fois ennuyeux et dangereux. En cas d'attaque, ceux qui faisaient le guet étaient en première ligne et devaient organiser rapidement et efficacement la défense du village. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette fois-ci, rien de notable ne fut à signaler. Ino était bien entendu furieuse d'avoir encore récolté les dernières missions restantes, les pires, uniquement parce que Shikamaru n'était pas fichu d'arriver à l'heure. Ce à quoi ce dernier lui répondit qu'elle n'avait qu'à renouveler son excellente initiative d'y aller seule et tôt... Et, une fois de plus, sa technique de manipulation des ombres lui fut très utile pour immobiliser sa coéquipière le temps qu'elle ait suffisamment recouvré son calme. Ils avaient alors pu regagner leur demeure respective, épuisés et fourbus.

- Temari, répéta-t-il en voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, tu comptes faire à manger un jour, oui ou non ?

- Oui, demain soir, répondit la jeune femme sans lâcher son livre des yeux.

- Demain soir ? répéta le jeune homme abasourdi. Mais c'est maintenant que j'ai faim, moi !

- Ca tombe bien. C'est à toi de préparer le diner, puisque je l'ai fait hier.

Shikamaru en resta bouche bée. Puis, il soupira, en se levant à contrecœur :

- T'es dure...

- Ah, tu trouves ? demanda Temari avec un petit sourire en coin. Dans ce cas, ce n'est peut être pas le moment d'ajouter que c'est aussi à toi de faire la vaisselle, vu que j'ai du la faire à ta place la dernière fois.

Shikamaru retint de justesse le "galère" qui lui montait aux lèvres. Rester indifférent à cette fille, c'était aussi simple que de battre son père au shôgi, autrement dit pas si facile que ça. Maudissant toute la gente féminine dans son intégralité et Temari en particulier, il prépara sa spécialité : ramens instantanés et ses boulettes de viandes surgelées rechauffées. Simple et efficace.

- Calorique, rectifia Temari, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, avant de renifler avec un scepticisme affiché. Tu es sûr qu'il y a au moins un élément d'origine naturelle dans ces boulettes ?

-Non, répondit le jeune homme en toute sincérité.

Ils s'installèrent à table et mangèrent en silence. Une fois qu'elle eut avalé la moitié du contenu de son assiette, Temari la repoussa avant de dénigrer les piètres talents de cuisinier de son hôte :

-Trop salé. Trop gras. Trop cuit.

La réponse de Shikamaru fusa aussitôt:

-Trop chiante.

Il débarrassa ensuite la table et fit la vaisselle pendant que Temari lisait tranquillement sur son lit. Il songea alors que si ça continuait comme ça, il finirait comme son père, chose qu'il s'était juré d'éviter depuis sa plus tendre enfance. La consigne était pourtant simple: fuir les femmes. Malheureusement, ces dernières semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à s'incruster dans votre vie sans autorisation. Et cela compliquait gravement les choses...


	4. Double jeu

**Résumé:** Ne laissez jamais une femme vous sauver la vie. Jamais. Après, elle va s'immiscer dans votre existence, critiquer votre cuisine, vous faire revoir vos théories machistes et même, qui sait, vous faire tomber amoureux. Galère... ShikaTema

**Disclaimer :** On dit merci à qui ? Hein ? A Masashi Kishimoto sans qui on s'ennuierait vraiment beaucoup xP

**Annonce : **Un chapitre qui s'est fait attendre et j'en suis désolée. Pour ma défense, les examens blancs sont de plus en plus nombreux et ne laissent -malheureusement- guère place à ma fic'. Heureusement, la fin approche ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il achève de mettre en place l'intrigue principale. Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews. =)

**Spoilers ?** Non, sauf pour ceux qui sont en retard. En effet, un élément du tome 38, chapitre 342 est repris mais normalement, il est déjà sorti ^^

**Titre : Y'a une fille qu'habite chez moi**

**Chapitre 4 : Double Jeu**

Temari s'était réveillée encore plus tôt que d'habitude. Longtemps, elle essaya de se laisser bercer par la respiration lente et régulière de Shikamaru mais rien n'y fit. Elle finit par se lever, persuadée qu'elle ne parviendrait plus, de toutes les façons, à fermer l'oeil. Silencieusement, elle enjamba le corps du jeune homme, entra dans la salle de bain et se passa un peu d'eau fraiche sur le visage. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Shikamaru. Inutile de repousser trop longtemps cette mission, cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Elle avait pourtant bien essayé de lui parler la veille mais à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, une boule lui serrait la gorge et elle ne pouvait plus prononcer un mot. Face à Tsunade-sama, les choses lui avaient paru beaucoup plus simples. Finalement, ce n'était pas le cas. Se permettre de juger Shikamaru alors qu'elle venait à peine de débarquer dans sa vie, aussi discrètement que l'aurait fait Uzumaki Naruto, c'était vraiment au-dessus de ses forces.

Après tout, il ne faisait de mal qu'à lui... Pourquoi était-ce à elle de lui ouvrir les yeux sur sa propre condition ? Pourquoi était-ce à elle d'être dure et méchante ? Shikamaru était l'une des personnes qu'elle connaissait le mieux de Konoha. Pourquoi était-ce à elle de recevoir toute sa rancoeur ? Parce que Tsunade-sama le lui avait demandé, en tant que service bien sûr... Et après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour Temari, accepter était la moindre des choses. La jeune femme s'observa quelques temps dans le miroir. Elle semblait un peu plus fatiguée que d'habitude mais rien, dans son apparence physique, ne trahissait la piteuse situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Son bandeau de Suna était sagement enroulé autour de son cou, comme si de rien était. Elle ferma un instant les yeux puis se ressaisit. Lentement, elle détacha son bandeau et le posa contre le lavabo, de telle sorte que le symbole de Suna soit face cachée, puis elle se dépêcha de se préparer.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle était plus décidée que jamais à remettre Shikamaru sur la voie des ninjas. Il faut dire que la douche glaciale qu'elle venait de prendre l'avait considérablement énervée. A présent, dire à Shikamaru qu'il faisait honte à la mémoire de son Senseï ne la gênait plus le moins du monde. Dès que cet imbécile serait réveillé, elle...

-Tu es déjà debout ? Mon lit n'est pas assez confortable peut-être ?

En entendant sa voix, la jeune femme sursauta. Si elle n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, ses yeux lui confirmèrent l'étrange réalité : Shikamaru était levé, plus de deux heures avant l'heure normale.

-Si c'est ça, dis-le moi et on échangera, reprit-il en souriant. Je suis sûr que tu te sentirais bien mieux par terre.

Temari ne releva pas. Elle était trop occupée à essayer de retrouver son courage qui s'était envolé dès que la voix du jeune homme s'était fait entendre.

« Allez, vas-y... Dis-le lui... C'est le moment ! » essayait-elle de se convaincre mentalement.

-Tu n'es pas très bavarde, ce matin, remarqua Shikamaru. Tu as faim peut-être ?

-Non, souffla la jeune femme.

Elle ferma les yeux en maudissant sa lâcheté. Mais, cette fois, elle ne reculerait pas. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la bouche.

-Ca te dirait une partie de shogi ? lui demanda le jeune homme exactement au même moment.

Temari en resta les bras ballant, la bouche grande ouverte. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de ravaler ses mots et de la refermer, sous le regard déconcerté du jeune homme. Il devait la prendre pour une parfaite idiote... Elle essaya de se ressaisir mais elle ne parvint qu'à bégayer faiblement :

-P... Pardon ?

-Tu n'as pas faim et il est encore très tôt. A moins que ce ne soit un complot avec Ino pour être sûr de me faire arriver à l'heure, on a largement le temps de se faire une partie de shogi. Donc : ça te tente ?

Temari aurait du répondre que non et, tant qu'elle y était, lui dire ses quatre vérités, histoire de lui rappeler qu'il était un ninja porteur de la volonté de feu de Konoha et des espoirs d'Asuma et non un sale petit fainéant qui laissait sa vie lui filer entre les doigts juste pour ne pas affronter la réalité. Cependant, ce ne fut pas du tout ce qu'elle fit. Presque malgré elle, elle s'entendit répondre :

-Ca me tente bien.

« Tant pis pour la mission, ajouta la jeune femme pour elle-même, elle peut bien attendre un peu ».

Shikamaru sourit et les derniers remords de Temari s'envolèrent.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas de talent caché..., plaisanta-t-il en installant le jeu. Je peux surmonter le fait qu'une fille m'ait sauvé la vie mais pas qu'elle me batte au shogi.

Un rire franc s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune femme.

-Je ne serais pas trop méchante alors.

Shikamaru haussa les épaules.

-Je pense que tu peux l'être. Tes chances de me battre sont nulles. Je suis plutôt bon à ce jeu.

La jeune femme serra discrètement les points. Elle avait toujours eu un esprit de compétition et n'aimait pas perdre.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir...

Malheureusement pour Temari, il n'y eut pas la moindre dose de suspense. Shikamaru remporta trois parties de suite haut la main et son petit sourire supérieur énerva tellement la jeune femme qu'elle insista pour en jouer une dernière, histoire de prendre sa revanche. Bien sûr, ce ne fut qu'une défaite supplémentaire face à Shikamaru désinvolte qui faisait parfois semblant de s'ennuyer ferme en baillant ostensiblement. Temari se retint à grand peine d'envoyer valser le jeu mais le regard rieur du jeune homme la calma quelque peu.

-Très drôle, se contenta-t-elle de grogner d'un ton peu avenant.

-Ne fais pas la tête. Tu t'en es plutôt bien sortie.

Un sourire commença à transparaître sur le visage de la jeune femme, mais il ajouta:

-Enfin, pour une fille, hein...

OoOoO

-Vous êtes en retard, soupira Ino.

-C'est de sa faute, précisa Shikamaru avec son habituel ton flegmatique.

Le visage d'Ino se teinta s'une légère surprise.

-Ca ne s'est pas tout à fait passé comme ça, maugréa Temari en jetant un regard noir au jeune homme. Je me suis fait avoir, c'est tout.

-Elle n'a pas digérer que je la batte quatre fois de suite au shogi, souffla Shikamaru à son meilleur ami d'une voix parfaitement ostensible.

La main de Temari vint se placer immédiatement dans son dos, sur son éventail, en signe de menace. Shikamaru ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Avec un petit sourire entendu, il haussa les épaules et se tut. Ils arrivèrent en silence jusqu'au bureau de Tsunade-same. Cette dernière parut soulagée de les voir.

-Vous voilà enfin ! Je commençais à croire que vous vous étiez octroyé une journée de repos...

-Veuillez nous excusez, Tsunade-sama, murmurèrent tous les membres de l'équipe dix, bien que Shikamaru ait un petit temps de retard.

Le hokage balaya leurs excuses d'un geste de la main. Entre Shikamaru et Kakashi, elle avait l'habitude.

-Voici votre ordre de mission, expliqua-t-elle en tendant un rouleau de parchemin à Ino. Une mission d'escorte de rang C.

Ils acquiescèrent. Ce ne serait pas une mission bien palpitante, mais c'était toujours plus agréable que de faire le guet aux portes de Konoha. Ils saluèrent Tsunade-sama et s'apprêtèrent à sortir lorsqu'elle ajouta :

-J'ai encore besoin de toi, Shikamaru. Reste.

A contrecœur, le jeune ninja regarda la porte se refermer sur ses co-équipiers et se retourna face au Hokage, seul à seul.

-Le Kazekage m'a confié une mission pour toi.

-Pardon ? s'étonna Shikamaru en se demandant ce que Gaara pouvait bien lui vouloir à lui, insignifiant petit ninja de Konoha. D'autant plus que, généralement, les Kage ne faisaient jamais appel aux ninjas d'autres pays pour leurs missions.

Tsunade-sama soupira avant de se lever. Elle regarda quelques secondes à travers la fenêtre le village qui s'étendait sous ses yeux et, au loin, elle croisa le regard déterminé de son propre visage, gravé dans la pierre, auprès des précédents Hokage. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, toute trace d'incertitude avait disparu de son regard.

-As-tu demandé à Temari ce qu'elle faisait à Konoha, Shikamaru ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

-Pas vraiment, avoua ce dernier. Elle n'avait pas très envie de répondre à mes questions, alors j'ai préféré ne pas insister.

-Temari a été bannie de Suna, annonça Tsunade de but en blanc.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la suprise.

-B... Bannie ? répéta-t-il en balbutiant.

La Hokage acquiesça d'un air sombre.

-Comment est-ce possible ? s'enquit le jeune homme, incrédule. Le Kazegage est son frère !

-C'est lui qui l'a bannie.

Face au silence de Shikamaru, elle poursuivit :

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit définitif. Gaara regrette déjà son geste mais, vu la situation actuelle, j'ai bien peur que ni l'un ni l'autre ne fasse le premier pas. Ils sont bien trop fiers tous les deux.

-Je vois... souffla le jeune homme.

-A peine Temari eut-elle quitté Suna que Gaara m'a fait parvenir une lettre dans laquelle il m'expliquait la situation. Kankurô avait réussi à soutirer à sa soeur qu'elle se rendait à Konoha, ce qui était assez prévisible. La lettre est arrivée un jour avant elle.

Tsunade ajouta d'un ton lointain :

-L'aigle est toujours plus rapide qu'un ninja, malgré tous les efforts et l'entraînement intensif que suit ce dernier...

Cependant, Shikamaru ne fut pas sensible à ces réflexions philosophiques, surtout après ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Que s'est-il donc passé ? maugréa-t-il. Je veux bien que Temari ne soit pas toujours facile à vivre, mais comment Gaara a-t-il pu bannir sa propre soeur ?

-A vrai dire, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, soupira Tsunade. Tu te souviens de Baki, leur senseï ?

-Plutôt bien, oui, répondit Shikamaru en se remémorant l'étrange ninja de Suna, responsable de l'équipe de Gaara lors de l'examen Chuunin.

-Il conseillait Gaara dès qu'une décision difficile à prendre se présentait à lui. C'est un homme intègre sur qui le Kazekage a toujours pu compter. Il remplit à peu près le même rôle que Shizune ici, si tu veux.

Shikamaru acquiesça et Tsunade put continuer :

-Le problème, c'est qu'il y a un traître au sein des ninjas proches de Gaara. Le village de la pluie a réussi à tendre une embuscade au Kazekage au sein même de Suna, exploit irréalisable sans aide interne.

-Temari n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille ! protesta vivement Shikamaru.

-Personne ne la soupçonne, rassure-toi. Mais l'espion est effectivement quelqu'un de très proche de Gaara. C'est pour cela que Temari a conseillé à son frère de ne pas exclure Baki des enquêtes menées... Selon elle, il ne fallait éliminer aucune piste, d'autant plus que leur ancien Senseï correspondait parfaitement au profil recherché. Sans oublier qu'il est au delà de tout soupçon... Comme tu le devines, Gaara a fermement refusé. La confiance qu'il voue à cet homme est sans faille.

-Temari pense vraiment que Baki est un espion pour le compte du village de la pluie ? interrogea le jeune homme qui le voyait très mal dans la peau d'un traître.

-Disons plutôt que la gravité des évènements l'ont amené à être très prudente, rectifia Tsunade. Imagine un instant que plusieurs ninjas d'un pays étranger, avec lequel nos relations sont connues comme mauvaises suite à des conflits de frontières, parvenaient à pénétrer dans Konoha... Ce serait une véritable catastrophe... Toute l'efficacité de notre système de défense serait mise à mal.  
Shikamaru acquiesça, le visage sombre. Si jamais cela se produisait à Konoha, il pourrait dire adieu à ses visites, déjà rares, aux nuages. Son temps libre serait accaparé par des missions de surveillance comme en temps de guerre et cela n'avait vraiment rien d'excitant.

-C'est là le point central de la discorde. Gaara s'est montré intransigeant : aucune enquête ne serait menée à l'encontre de Baki. Ils se sont disputés plusieurs à fois à ce sujet, assez gravement. Finalement, Temari a décidé de désobéir aux ordres de son frère et s'est occupée elle-même d'obtenir des renseignements sur leur ancien Senseï. Après plusieurs jours de filatures en bonne et due forme, elle a fouillé dans ses dossiers personnels et classés secret. Finalement, elle a réuni des dizaines d'informations confidentielles mais rien ne permettant de le mettre en cause pour trahison.

-Elle avait tort quoi, résuma Shikamaru en songeant que Temari n'était pas une fille pour rien : elle ne lâchait jamais l'affaire même quand c'était perdu d'avance.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que Temari ait un seul instant véritablement cru que Baki était un traître, rectifia Tsunade-sama. Elle voulait simplement que Gaara ne commette jamais l'erreur d'avoir une confiance absolue en un ninja, car aussi bon ninja soit-il, il reste toujours un homme...

La voix de Tsunade-sama s'éteignit sur ce dernier mot. Il y avait quelques années à peine, elle avait failli vendre l'avenir de Konoha à Orochimaru pour revoir son petit frère et son petit ami, alors elle savait bien de quoi elle parlait...

-Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit-elle, Gaara est entré dans une colère noire lorsqu'il apprit tout ce que Temari avait fait. Leurs paroles ont certainement dépassé leurs pensées et Temari a dit à Gaara qu'il n'avait pas la mentalité ni l'étoffe d'un Kazekage...

-Et il l'a banni, acheva Shikamaru d'une voix neutre.

-Exactement. Il lui a dit de partir et de ne plus jamais se présenter devant lui. Là-dessus, Temari a fait ses valises...

-Et est venue habiter chez moi, compléta une nouvelle fois le jeune homme, non sans retenir un soupir. Fin tragique de l'histoire...

-Tu oublies juste de préciser qu'elle t'a sauvé la vie entre temps, rectifia Tsunade d'un ton moqueur. Mais nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que c'est tragique, en effet.

-Je m'en serais très bien sorti tout seul, grommela le jeune homme en détournant le regard.

Puis, il s'empressa de changer de sujet :

-Et donc, que me veut Kazekage-sama ?

-Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai reçu la lettre de Gaara une journée avant l'arrivée de Temari. J'ai donc attendu qu'elle arrive, sans savoir comment les évènements allaient se dérouler. Quoiqu'il en soit, dès que j'ai su de quoi il retournait, je l'ai prévenu que sa soeur allait bien et qu'elle allait loger chez toi pendant un mois, avant de voir comment les choses s'arrangeaient.

-Hum... soupira Shikamaru en songeant qu'il avait bien mal choisi son jour pour avoir une petite faiblesse.

-J'ai reçu sa réponse ce matin même. Il voudrait que tu le tiennes au courant de l'état de Temari. Comment elle va, si elle compte repartir, ce genre de choses qui témoigne de son attitude vis-à-vis de Suna et de celle que lui doit tenir à son égard...

-Pourquoi ne lui demande-t-il pas lui même ? grogna Shikamaru.

Tsunade soupira en secouant la tête.

-Il y a peu de temps encore, Gaara se comportait comme une machine à tuer. Aujourd'hui, il se débrouille beaucoup mieux en relations humaines. Ca reste néanmoins relatif et il est clair qu'il n'a pas l'intention de céder le premier. Il regrette peut-être ses mots et ses actes mais pas assez pour le reconnaître. De plus, il sait que les torts sont partagés et il est encore furieux. Il est disposé à accepter les excuses de sa soeur, mais pas à arranger les choses de sa propre initiative. Pas tout de suite en tout cas.

Shikamaru réfléchit puis avoua :

-Je n'aime pas trop l'idée d'espionner Temari pour le compte de son frère. Si elle l'apprend, ça va être ma fête...

-Présentons les choses autrement : tu essaies simplement de faciliter le contact entre eux... Et puis, tu as besoin d'un peu d'argent, je crois ?

Shikamaru faillit refuser d'être payé. Il était persuadé que Temari serait encore plus furieuse s'il était payé... D'un autre côté, elle serait aussi beaucoup plus furieuse s'il ne payait pas le gaz au plus vite...

-Très bien, soupira-t-il avant de partir. Je le tiendrais au courant.

Il n'avait même pas refermé la porte que Tsunade soupira. Quelle étrange situation ! Elle avait chargé Temari d'une mission et voilà que Kazekage-sama faisait de même avec Shikamaru. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à parier ses dernières économies avec Shizune pour savoir combien de temps s'écoulerait avant qu'ils ne découvrent ce double jeu...

OoOoO

-Et bien, t'en as mis du temps ! s'exclama Ino sur le ton du reproche. Le client doit nous attendre depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes !

Shikamaru, qui avait remarqué l'air suspicieux de Temari, n'eut aucun mal à inventer une histoire plausible :

-Elle a encore essayé de me convaincre de passer l'examen Juunin. Comme si un truc aussi chiant pouvait m'intéresser...

Instantanément, le visage de Temari se décrispa. Celui d'Ino, à l'inverse, perdit sa tranquillité.

-Elle a parfaitement raison ! protesta-t-elle. Temari et moi sommes déjà Juunin. Chôji a raté de peu l'examen la dernière fois, mais cette fois-ci, il réussira. Toute l'équipe dix sera obligée d'avoir, la plupart du temps, des missions de rang C, juste parce que tu as autant de motivation qu'une larve ?

-J'ai bien attendu que vous soyez tous Chuunin, moi, répliqua Shikamaru, vu que je suis la seule « larve » ayant réussi l'examen...

Empêcher à Ino de lui sauter à la gorge ne fut pas chose aisée mais Temari la ramena rapidement à la raison : un client les attendait.

La mission se déroula sans surprise. Il s'agissait d'un assez riche commerçant de Konoha qui souhaitait qu'on l'escorte jusqu'au village le plus proche de Konoha pour une affaire importante. Le voyage se déroula paisiblement et ils n'eurent aucun mal à faire fuir les deux pauvres bandits faméliques qu'ils croisèrent. Le soir, ils purent tous enfin rentrer chez eux, après avoir tous promis à Ino d'arriver à l'heure le surlendemain dans le but d'avoir une mission vraiment intéressante. La seule chose qui permit à Shikamaru de promettre sans râler, c'est qu'ils avaient tous leur journée de libre le lendemain et qu'il pourrait ainsi rendre une petite visite à Kurenai et à son fils.

-On a plus rien à manger pour ce soir, se rappela soudainement Temari en se remémorant les trois oeufs et la bouteille de lait qui se battaient en duel dans le frigo.

-Tu n'as pas fait les courses ? s'étonna Shikamaru en la regardant comme s'il se demandait à quoi elle pouvait bien servir dans la vie.

Temari eut juste à lever la main vers son éventail pour lui rappeler quelques règles élémentaires sur la façon de parler aux femmes.

-Ok, ok... Un bol de ramen chez Ichiraku, ça te dit ? On risque de tomber sur Naruto, mais c'est le seul endroit où j'ai les moyens de t'inviter...

-Alors va pour un bol de ramen, sourit la jeune femme.

L'atmosphère était légère et agréable, si bien qu'ils en oublièrent presque de se disputer. Bien sûr, s'ils avaient pu mesurer, à ce moment-là, l'étendue de la situation, la soirée aurait sûrement été plus... chaotique. Car le jeu auquel ils se prêtaient était bien plus dangereux que le shogi...


	5. Du rire aux larmes

**Résumé : **Ne laissez jamais une femme vous sauver la vie. Jamais. Après, elle va s'immiscer dans votre existence, critiquer votre cuisine, vous faire revoir vos théories machistes et même, qui sait, vous faire tomber amoureux. Galère... ShikaTema

**Disclaimer ****:** On dit merci à qui ? Hein ? A Masashi Kishimoto sans qui on s'ennuierait vraiment beaucoup xP

**Annonce :** Que se passe-t-il une fois l'intrigue principale posée ? On passe aux choses sérieuses bien sûr... Voici donc le Chapitre 5 qui marque un tournant dans l'histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Et bien sûr, merci pour vos reviews =)

**Spoilers ?** Non, sauf pour ceux qui sont en retard. En effet, un élément du tome 38, chapitre 342 est repris mais normalement, il est déjà sorti ^^

**Titre : Y'a une fille qu'habite chez moi**

**Chapitre 5 : Du rire aux larmes**

Shikamaru était installé chez Ichiraku, un bol de ramen fumant posé devant lui. Bien qu'il faisait semblant de ne pas y prêter attention, il sentait la présence de Temari, à quelques centimètres à peine de lui, électrisante. Une fois de plus, il soupira. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre de l'inviter ici ? Cette question, qui passait en boucle dans son esprit, ne trouva guère plus de réponses qu'auparavant. Pourtant, il était devenu un professionnel dans l'art d'éviter les choses chiantes et personne, non personne, ne savait mieux que lui qu'une fille, c'était la chose chiante par excellence. Sans compter que Temari était plutôt bien classée dans sa catégorie... Alors pourquoi n'avait-il donc pas été fichu de fermer sa grande bouche ? Pourquoi avoir renoncé à une bonne douche et à un lit douillet juste pour satisfaire la faim d'une fille ?

L'humeur du jeune homme s'assombrit encore plus lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il n'avait plus ni « bonne douche » ni « lit douillet ». Son entrevue avec Tsunade-sama lui revint en mémoire et il se maudit une nouvelle fois. Inviter une fille au restaurant, c'était déjà une énorme bêtise... Quand, en plus, elle avait d'excellentes raisons de déprimer, c'était pire que tout.

Au fond de lui même, il aurait bien aimé lui être d'une aide quelconque mais son cerveau le conjurait de ne pas aggraver sa situation avec une autre merveilleuse inspiration. Non seulement il n'était pas censé être au courant de quoique ce soit mais, en plus, il allait finir par s'attirer des ennuis plus gros que lui. Quelle galère...

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il se sentait totalement idiot, assis là, seul avec elle, sans savoir ni quoi dire ni quoi faire. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ? Quelle idée de génie vraiment ! Le silence se faisait de plus en plus pesant et le jeune homme cherchait désespérément ce qu'il pourrait bien lui raconter, le tout en écrasant consciencieusement ses pâtes avec ses baguettes.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de faire cette tête.

Le ton moqueur de la jeune femme le fit sursauter. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Le léger sourire qu'elle affichait ne parvenait pas à lui ôter cet air sombre que Shikamaru lui trouvait depuis que Tsunade-sama l'avait mis au courant de la situation. C'était peut-être une simple impression mais, maintenant qu'il savait, une multitude de détails lui sautait aux yeux, lui prouvant que Temari avait le moral au trente-sixième dessous.

-Quelle tête ? s'étonna-t-il en reposant immédiatement ses baguettes d'un air coupable.

-La tête du mec qui se demande ce qu'il va bien pouvoir raconter pour que la fille assise à côté de lui n'ait pas l'air de s'ennuyer ferme.

Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Pour cacher sa gêne, il maugréa :

-Tu lis dans les pensées maintenant, fille galère ?

-Heureusement pour toi, non, répliqua la jeune femme sans le quitter des yeux.

Shikamaru acquiesça, on ne peut plus sérieux. Effectivement, si Temari avait eu un tel don, il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa pauvre peau...

-Tu as tant de choses à te reprocher que ça ? plaisanta-t-elle en observant sa réaction.

Shikamaru ne parvint pas à soutenir son regard et préféra changer de sujet, histoire de s'aventurer sur un terrain un peu moins glissant. Bizarrement, Temari arrivait à le mettre dans des positions assez embarrassantes et il risquait de finir par se trahir s'il la laissait guider la conversation ainsi.

-Tu comptes faire quoi demain ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il essaya de rendre parfaitement naturel, en priant pour qu'elle ne se rende pas compte de sa dérobade.

Le visage de Temari se crispa et elle repoussa son bol de ramen à moitié plein. Visiblement, la parade du jeune homme avait réussie. Malheureusement, alors qu'il pensait lancer une conversation anodine, l'idée d'avoir un jour de congé ne réjouissait pas du tout la jeune femme et Shikamaru le comprit, à peine trop tard. Si lui, quand il allait mal, préférait oublier ses soucis en regardant les nuages ou en restant enfoui sous sa couette, les personnes comme Temari détestait l'inactivité qui les forçait à ressasser leur triste situation. Faire des missions et rester avec ses coéquipiers, c'étaient le genre de choses qui occupaient assez la jeune femme pour lui changer les idées. Elle finit par lui répondre d'un ton vague:

-Rien. J'irais peut-être me promener un peu... Et toi ?

-Oh, comme d'habitude. J'irai voir Kurenai et son fils puis je passerai chez mes parents, histoire de convaincre ma mère que je suis parfaitement capable de m'en sortir tout seul.

Cette remarque réussit à dérider la jeune femme qui ne put retenir un sourire.

-Si tu la croises, essaie de ne pas préciser que je fais mal la cuisine..., poursuivit Shikamaru, ravi de voir le visage de Temari s'éclairer. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle recommence à me déposer des vivres tous les jours devant ma porte.

-Je lui dirais que tu es très galant et que tu m'as invité au restaurant, lui souffla Temari sur le ton de la confidence.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour du jeune homme de rire. Finalement, ce n'était pas si dur de discuter avec une fille...

-N'en fais pas trop quand même, précisa-t-il, elle ne te croira pas. Après tout, c'est elle qui m'a élevé.

Il hésita quelques secondes, regarda le visage enfin joyeux de Temari et se décida. La jeune femme l'écouta alors raconter son enfance, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire aux anecdotes qu'il racontait. Elles étaient le plus souvent drôles, parfois touchantes, toujours divertissantes. Jamais Shikamaru ne s'était autant dévoilé à personne, ni avec autant de facilité. Habituellement, il parlait peu de lui et préférait observer ce qui l'entourait, glissant une remarque par-ci par là. Mais là, c'était différent. Parce qu'il savait qu'elle en avait besoin. Et peut-être un peu aussi parce qu'il aimait sa façon de l'écouter sans l'interrompre, attentive et bon public.

Quoiqu'il en soit, les rires de Temari l'encourageaient et, après son enfance et sa rencontre avec Chôji, il passa au crible ses relations avec sa mère, aimante mais exaspérée par son attitude clairement désinvolte et je-m'en-foutiste. Il n'omettait rien : ni les querelles, ni les réconciliations. De plus en plus confiant, il dépeignit un portrait fidèle de son père, homme intelligent et fin stratège qui se faisait mener à la baguette par sa femme. Les anecdotes se multiplièrent, de leur rencontre (Shikaku avait bousculé Yoshino sans s'excuser, ce qui lui avait valu la remontrance du siècle) à leur mariage (« Une si petite tâche sur mon costume... Inutile de t'énerver, on ne la verra même pas ») en passant pas la naissance de Shikamaru (« Il n'y a aucun doute, vu sa fainéantise, c'est bien ton fils... »).

Lorsque Temari parvint enfin à contrôler son fou rire, elle laissa échapper un soupir léger et leva les yeux vers Shikamaru, le regard brillant. Elle avait déjà entrevu, lorsqu'ils préparaient ensemble l'examen Chuunin quelques années auparavant, cette facette du jeune homme qui faisait de lui, quant il le voulait bien, un garçon plein de ressources et de charme, attendrissant même.

C'est à ce moment-là que le jeune homme croisa le regard de Temari, à la fois doux et reconnaissant. Comme happé, il ne parvint à détourner les yeux et déglutit avec difficulté.

-Merci, lui murmura-t-elle en inclinant la tête.

Le jeune homme la regarda, encore plus surpris.

-Pour... Pourquoi ? souffla-t-il.

La jeune femme se leva, sans le quitter des yeux. Elle se sentait enfin apaisée et joyeuse, alors qu'elle aurait pourtant jurer ne plus jamais pouvoir ressentir de tels sentiments avant bien longtemps.

-Pour essayer de me remonter le moral. Pour ne pas me poser de questions.

Soudain, sans même qu'elle ne réfléchisse à ce qu'elle faisait, mue par une sorte d'impulsion inexplicable, elle se pencha légèrement et déposa un baiser sur la joue du garçon. Puis, elle se recula de quelques pas et ne put retenir un sourire en regardant le visage interloqué du jeune homme. Il porta ses doigts à sa joue et se tourna vers elle, la bouche grande ouverte, le regard interrogateur. Temari se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air énigmatique, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Ferme la bouche, lui souffla-t-elle, agrémentant sa remarque d'un clin d'œil espiègle.

-Galère, pensa le jeune homme en s'exécutant. Et je suis censé faire quoi, moi, maintenant ?

Un peu nerveux, il tira son portefeuille de sa poche et paya. Puis, il rejoignit la jeune fille et ils rentrèrent en silence, chacun plongé dans ses propres pensées.

**OoOoO**

Shikamaru se tournait et se retournait, sans parvenir à trouver une position confortable. Il faut dire que les coussins sur lesquels il était installé ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup... Mais c'était surtout de la faute de Temari. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais passé de soirée aussi étrange. Il avait l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler, chose qu'il détestait au plus haut point. Il avait beau essayé d'analyser calmement la situation, il n'y parvenait décidément pas. Il revoyait encore la jeune femme se baisser vers lui, juste avant que ses lèvres ne frôlent sa joue... Un frisson le parcourut et il secoua la tête, comme pour essayer d'éclaircir ses pensées.

« Ça ne veut rien dire pour elle..., songea-t-il, les yeux grands ouverts dans l'obscurité. C'était juste pour me remercier. »

Cette explication le rassurait. Il ne se sentait absolument pas prêt à gérer une fille. D'ailleurs, il s'était toujours promis, dès son plus jeune âge, de ne jamais avoir à en gérer une. Il n'était pas fait pour ça et il n'en avait ni le courage ni l'envie. Oui, tout était très clair. Il n'y avait et il n'y aurait jamais quoique ce soit entre Temari et lui, si ce n'est de l'amitié. Mais alors pourquoi se sentait-il si étrange, presque fébrile ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à chasser cette scène de sa tête ? Pourquoi revoyait-il encore et toujours son visage, si près du sien, son souffle léger et chaud sur sa peau, ses lèvres sur sa joue ?

« Ce n'était qu'un simple baiser, en toute amitié, sans rien de plus », se rappela-t-il encore une fois, sans parvenir à s'expliquer pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne parvenait donc pas à en détacher ses pensées.

Et si... Et si ce n'était pas un geste anodin ? Et si elle attendait quelque chose de lui maintenant ?

Il poussa un profond soupir. Il avait toujours su que les filles étaient galères. Et compliquées. Très compliquées. Tiens, par exemple, pourquoi ne pas tout simplement dire :

« Hey, Shikamaru, je t'embrasse sur la joue, mais ça veut juste dire merci ».

Ou bien alors... Ou bien alors cela avait une toute autre signification...

Il se retourna brusquement. Non. Il ne préférait même pas y songer. Temari et lui, ensemble, ce serait le retour des grandes guerres ninjas mais à l'intérieur même de son appartement. Autrement dit, une catastrophe. Le fichu « et si ?» rappliqua au galop. Et si finalement, ça valait le coup d'essayer ? Et si... Le jeune homme lutta pour éloigner cette hypothèse de son esprit et poussa un profond soupir. Non seulement les filles étaient galères et compliquées, mais en plus, elles étaient cruelles. Le genre de sadiques qui vous embrassent sur la joue avec un sourire énigmatique et qui vous lance un regard moqueur du genre: « Vas-y, amuse-toi bien à essayer de décrypter ce que j'ai voulu dire par là... ».

Il se retourna encore une fois, près à lâcher un nouveau soupir, quant il entendit la voix de Temari s'élever.

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir non plus, déplora-t-elle avec lassitude.

La jeune femme hésita encore quelques secondes : se lever pour venir auprès du jeune homme était tentant. Elle avait vraiment besoin de réconfort et Shikamaru savait y faire, même si c'était loin d'être évident à première vue. L'espace d'une soirée, elle avait pu mettre de côté tous ses soucis, toutes ses incertitudes et toutes ses peurs. Grâce à lui. Il ne lui avait pas posé de question, il n'avait pas cherché à la pousser à se confier, il ne s'était pas montrer indiscret ou inquisiteur. Il avait juste été là et lui avait changé les idées, sans rien demander en retour, comme un véritable ami. D'un autre côté, il avait déjà fait des pieds et des mains pour lui remonter le moral ce soir, épuisant certainement son stock d'énergie pour l'année... Inutile de l'embêter encore plus. Malheureusement, se ranger du côté de la raison et rester maître de soi-même n'était pas toujours chose facile et, entre son départ de Suna et la fatigue accumulée, Temari sentait bien qu'elle était sur le point de craquer. Or, la dernière chose dont elle avait envie, c'était de fondre en larmes sur l'oreiller du jeune homme, même si elle avait d'excellentes raisons de le faire... En quittant Suna, elle avait perdu ses amis et sa famille. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était qu'une étrangère à Konoha et, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle comprenait toute l'ampleur du mot « solitude ».

Shikamaru entendit le froissement des couvertures que la jeune fille repoussait pour se lever. Quelques secondes plus tard, il la sentit s'assoir près de lui, à même le sol. Il se décala de mauvaise grâce en maugréant :

-Mon lit ne te suffit pas ? Il faut que tu viennes me piquer le peu de coussins que j'ai ?

-Que veux-tu, je suis une fille très galère...

Temari eut beau essayé de maîtriser sa voix, elle n'y parvint pas. Même à ses oreilles, cette dernière résonna tristement, à la fois plus aiguë que d'habitude et mal assurée. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer et les larmes monter. Elle était pourtant venue là pour enrayer le besoin de pleurer, pas pour s'épancher sur l'épaule du ninja le plus sexiste de Konoha, celui que tout ennuyait et qui n'aimait que sa tranquillité... Dans une dernière tentative pour sauver la face, elle enfouit sa tête au creux de ses bras, essayant de rester la plus silencieuse possible.

Shikamaru retint sa respiration. Il n'en était pas sûr, mais il croyait bien avoir entendu un léger sanglot.

« Oh non, pitié, pas ça..., songea-t-il en entendant Temari renifler, plus distinctement. Pas ça... »

Et pourtant, il du se rendre à l'évidence : Temari pleurait. Dans l'obscurité, il distinguait sa tête enfouie au creux de ses bras et il resta encore quelques secondes à se demander comment réagir. Il fut tenté de faire celui qui n'avait rien vu, solution de facilité qui n'engageait à rien et qui évitait de se prendre la tête. Puis, il se rappela de la soirée qu'il venait de passer avec la jeune femme. Il avait apprécié la faire rire et il se sentait concerné par ce qui lui arrivait. Bien sûr, il avait parfaitement conscience que s'il décidait de consoler Temari, il n'y aurait plus de retour possible. Cela mettrait un terme à la relation d'amitié superficielle qu'ils menaient jusque là et il serait obligé de s'impliquer, encore plus, dans ses histoires. Le moment était venu de faire un choix : sa tranquillité ou Temari ?

Il lui fallut à peine quelques secondes de réflexion, un sanglot presque imperceptible et la sensation du dos tremblant de la jeune femme contre sa jambe pour que Shikamaru renonce à ce qu'il s'était toujours promis : laisser les filles hors de sa vie. N'y tenant plus, il se redressa et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

-Temari..., souffla-t-il en la secouant un peu. Ressaisis-toi, je t'en prie...

Il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à dire. Ce n'était pourtant pas un imbécile fini, bien au contraire. Il était peut-être un peu égoïste sur les bords mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il voulait qu'elle relève la tête, lui sourit et lui assure que tout allait bien. S'il le voulait, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il se sentait ridiculement impuissant face à ce genre de situation. Il ne savait que dire ou que faire pour la réconforter et son intelligence, qui le tirait pourtant de pratiquement tous les mauvais pas, lui était ici parfaitement inutile. Voyant qu'elle continuait à sangloter sans pouvoir s'arrêter, presque suffocante, il se rapprocha un peu et raffermit sa prise sur son épaule.

-Calme-toi, ça va s'arranger.

Sa voix était calme et douce, réconfortante même. Il poursuivit :

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis là.

Elle se laissa aller et appuya son dos contre le jeune homme, continuant de pleurer, sa nuque contre son épaule. Le jeune homme hésita quelques secondes quant à la marche à suivre et choisit l'option qui lui paraissait la plus appropriée : il resta parfaitement immobile, jusqu'à ce que les larmes de Temari se tarissent enfin.

-Je suis désolée, finit-elle par murmurer, la voix encore tremblante, en se redressant.

-Pourquoi ça ? lui demanda le jeune homme.

Il dut se retenir de masser son épaule endolorie.

-Pour avoir débarqué dans ta vie et pour être aussi déprimante.

Le jeune homme ne put retenir un sourire. Il se rallongea et, le regard fixé au plafond, il plaisanta :

-Tu n'es pas si galère que ça, tu sais.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rire et le regard étonné de Shikamaru n'arrangea en rien son état.

-Tu es vraiment une fille bizarre, constata-t-il. Tu passes du rire aux larmes en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

-C'est de ta faute, répliqua Temari en s'essuyant les yeux.

De justesse, le jeune homme se retint de la contredire et d'accuser Gaara. Il se mordit la langue in extremis et soupira en entendant la jeune fille poursuivre, signe qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué d'anormal.

-Je crois que c'est le plus beau compliment que tu m'aies jamais adressé... "Pas si galère que ça".

Voyant qu'elle recommençait à rire, Shikamaru soupira :

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit... On pourrait difficilement faire plus galère, en fait.

Une lueur de défi illumina le regard de la jeune femme mais le pauvre inconscient mit cette impression sur le compte de son imagination et de l'obscurité, qui lui jouaient des tours.

-C'est ce qu'on verra, souffla-t-elle en déposant la tête sur un morceau de coussin.

Shikamaru l'entendit bailler et il attendit encore quelques minutes que sa respiration devienne régulière. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que Temari dormait, il se redressa lentement et le plus silencieusement possible, avisant son visage endormi. Puis, son regard remonta jusqu'à son lit, vide, qui lui tendait les bras. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde et se serait dépêché de récupérer son bien en remerciant le ciel de lui avoir octroyé une nuit confortable... Cependant, il sentait bien que ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Lui, Shikamaru Nara, allergique à la gente féminine, venait de gâcher plusieurs heures de son précieux temps à essayer de remonter le moral à une fille et à la consoler, après l'avoir invité au restaurant. Si si, il avait même payé l'addition...

Une vilaine petite voix lui souffla qu'il était en train de tomber dans le même piège que son père et qu'il n'était pas encore trop tard pour aller s'allonger dans son lit, loin de toutes les galères que cette fille allaient lui ramener. Mais Shikamaru l'entendit à peine et la chassa sans ménagement. Quelque chose avait changé et il le savait. Il regarda une dernière fois le visage, enfin paisible, de la jeune femme et il ne put retenir un sourire. Il repensa à ce léger baiser qui ne voulait sûrement rien dire et laissa son esprit vagabonder jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à une conclusion... étrange. Ce soir, ce qu'il ressentait pour Temari était à la fois confus et presque douloureux. La situation était grave. La preuve ? Shikamaru allait passer une nuit à même le sol, juste pour rester près d'une fille. Comme quoi, rien n'est impossible...


	6. Hésitations

**Résumé : **Ne laissez jamais une femme vous sauver la vie. Jamais. Après, elle va s'immiscer dans votre existence, critiquer votre cuisine, vous faire revoir vos théories machistes et même, qui sait, vous faire tomber amoureux. Galère... ShikaTema

**Disclaimer :** On dit merci à qui ? Hein ? A Masashi Kishimoto sans qui on s'ennuierait vraiment beaucoup xP

**Annonce :** Je suis une vilaine. Je sais. Je déteste les auteurs qui mettent du temps à poster et, pourtant, plus d'un mois s'est écoulé depuis le dernier chapitre. Pour ma défense, j'ai réécrit celui-ci quatre fois avant qu'il me convienne. Malheureusement, mon cher et merveilleux re-lecteur n'est pas là. Il se pourrait donc qu'il reste de vilaines fautes encore plus vilaines que moi (si si). Je re-posterai le chapitre corrigé dès que possible mais, fort heureusement, il se trouve que j'ai quand même quelques notions de français donc vos petits yeux innocents devraient survivre (du moins, je l'espère). Pour en revenir à ce sixième chapitre, je crois que le titre résume bien l'ensemble. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une review même si je poste à la vitesse d'un Shikamaru endormi (le prochain chapitre sera posté avant la fin du mois, promis). Bonne lecture =)

**Spoilers ?** Non, sauf pour ceux qui sont en retard. En effet, un élément du tome 38, chapitre 342 est repris mais normalement, il est déjà sorti ^^

**Titre : Y'a une fille qu'habite chez moi**

**Chapitre 6 : Hésitations**

Bien qu'il fut réveillé, Shikamaru gardait les yeux fermés. Si, d'habitude, c'était par pure fainéantise, ce n'était pas le cas cette fois-ci : il réfléchissait. La situation dans laquelle il se trouvait était pour le moins... compliquée. Le sujet de ses préoccupations dormait encore, à quelques centimètres de lui, ayant réussi, par un tour de force inexplicable, à réquisitionner les trois quarts des coussins qui servaient momentanément de lit au jeune homme. Bizarrement, cette constatation ne l'avait pas fait que soupirer : elle l'avait aussi fait sourire, le genre de sourire attendri qui n'annonce rien de bon, même s'il refusait encore de voir la réalité en face.

« Ressaisis-toi... », s'ordonna mentalement le jeune homme en essayant de repousser le problème Temari dans un coin reculé de sa tête.

Malheureusement, c'était peine perdue. Son devoir de ninja lui dictait d'envoyer au plus tôt son rapport à Gaara. Ce dernier l'attendait sûrement avec impatience... Shikamaru était persuadé que cette histoire pesait autant au Kazekage qu'à Temari. Tsunade-sama avait raison : sur le moment, la colère avait pris le dessus et ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée. Maintenant qu'il prenait pleinement conscience qu'il avait banni sa propre sœur, Gaara devait certainement regretter chaque seconde que cette dernière passait loin de Suna.

Cependant, ce n'était pas le genre de ninja à reconnaître facilement ses erreurs, surtout lorsqu'il n'était pas le seul en tort. La fierté le retenait. C'était pour cela que Shikamaru devait envoyer ce rapport lui indiquant que Temari n'avait visiblement rien contre une invitation à rentrer dans son village : Gaara pourrait réparer sa bêtise tout en gardant la tête haute. D'une certaine manière, Shikamaru le comprenait : il aurait détesté faire le premier pas en prenant le risque de se prendre un refus de plein fouet. Surtout quand les choses s'étaient envenimées à un tel point...

« Envoyer un rapport... On ne peut pourtant pas faire plus simple... », essaya de se convaincre le jeune homme sans pour autant y parvenir.

Quelque soit la façon dont il tournait les choses, il avait l'impression de trahir Temari. Cette dernière ne devait pas imaginer une seule seconde que Shikamaru était capable de l'espionner pour le compte de son frère. Non, elle devait penser qu'il valait beaucoup mieux que ça... Malheureusement, une mission était une mission, même s'il regrettait de plus en plus de l'avoir accepté, et il devait mettre ses états d'âme de côté.

« S'ils se réconcilient, ce sera grâce à moi, songea le jeune homme, bien conscient de se chercher des excuses. Temari ne pourra pas m'en vouloir bien longtemps... »

Peut-être était-ce vrai... Peut-être que la jeune femme comprendrait qu'il ait pu accepter la proposition de Gaara et peut-être même qu'elle lui en serait reconnaissante, sur le long terme. Dans ce cas là, il ne lui restait plus qu'une raison de ne pas accomplir cette mission, une raison bien moins avouable sur laquelle il refusait catégoriquement de se pencher.

Le plus silencieusement possible, il se redressa. La lueur du jour, encore faible, éclairait le visage de la jeune femme et il resta alors de longues minutes à le détailler, parfaitement immobile, se demandant comment une simple fille à l'air si paisible et si inoffensif avait pu mettre autant de pagaille dans son quotidien. Regrettait-il sa venue ? C'était difficile à dire. Finalement, il aurait simplement voulu pouvoir continuer comme avant. Là était tout le problème : il ne _pouvait _plus continuer comme avant et il ne _pourrait_ plus. Qu'elle parte ou qu'elle reste ni changerait rien car c'était lui qui avait changé. Changé de façon infime, il le savait, mais changé quand même. Le temps où il se contentait de sa petite vie tranquille, pour ne pas dire minable, était révolu. De là à dire qu'il souhaitait qu'une fille s'installe durablement dans son petit monde, il y avait un fossé, pour ne pas dire un ravin (et même un ravin où on aurait pu caser le Grand Canyon, deux fois).

Ce ne fut que lorsque Temari bougea dans son sommeil qu'il s'arracha à sa contemplation et à ses profondes réflexions. Après tout, il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle se réveille subitement et le surprenne entrain de la dévisager. Il avait assez de choses chiantes à régler pour ne pas en plus devoir expliquer l'inexplicable...

En soupirant, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, dans l'espoir qu'une bonne douche froide lui remettrait les idées en place. La règle était pourtant simple. Éviter les galères, éviter les filles. Car Shikamaru avait mieux compris que personne que les deux étaient intimement liés.

**OoOoO**

Ce fut l'eau qui coulait qui réveilla Temari. Un peu déboussolée, il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de se rappeler où elle était. Lorsque la soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire, elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et elle ne put s'empêcher de remonter la couverture jusqu'à dissimuler entièrement son visage. La technique de l'autruche n'avait jamais aidé personne mais s'enterrer sous les couvertures en espérant pouvoir y rester jusqu'à la fin de ses jours avait quelque chose de réconfortant.

-Comment ai-je pu faire une chose pareille ? gémit-elle à mi-voix, pour elle même.

Elle se revoyait, complètement effondrée, pleurant comme une gamine sur l'épaule de Shikamaru dont elle imaginait, sans peine, le visage fataliste et les soupirs muets qui suintaient l'exaspération. Cette image, qui refusait de quitter ses pensées malgré tous ses efforts, la contrariait au plus au point. Comment avait-elle pu ainsi étaler ses faiblesses ? C'était pathétique... Elle secoua vivement la tête, la gorge serrée. Le jeune homme devait maudire le ciel d'être tombé sur une fille aussi chiante... Et dire qu'elle avait osé le traiter de pleurnichard ! Il pourrait lui retourner le compliment parce qu'elle le méritait bien plus que lui ! Elle se retourna violemment, enfonçant son visage dans l'un des oreillers. Tout aurait pu tellement bien se passer en d'autres circonstances. Si seulement elle n'avait pas eu l'air d'une pauvre cruche désespérée sans raison apparente...

-Idiote ! siffla-t-elle, rageuse. Tu n'es qu'une idiote !

L'auto-flagellation n'avait rien de réconfortant mais, au moins, la colère éclipsait la honte. Ces derniers temps, c'était bien la colère qui avait fait avancer Temari. D'abord dirigée contre son frère puis ensuite contre elle-même, elle lui avait donner l'énergie de se battre et de ne pas sombrer. Ce matin-là, encore, elle avait l'impression que c'était la seule chose qui lui restait et s'y accrochait à deux mains. La colère... C'était toujours mieux que de se sentir faible. Il suffisait juste de faire abstraction du jeune homme et tout irait bien. Cependant, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire : son flegme, sa tranquillité déteignait sur elle et elle n'avait plus envie de se sentir furieuse. C'était comme si elle s'autorisait à se laisser flotter un peu, plutôt que de nager de toutes ses forces à contre-courant. Ce n'était pas si désagréable mais elle se sentait si... vulnérable. Arrêter de se battre, c'était faire suffisamment confiance à quelqu'un pour qu'il se batte pour vous. Seulement, l'idée même que Shikamaru se batte pour elle était risible. Le pauvre devait surtout prier chaque jour pour qu'elle débarrasse le plancher...

Dans la salle de bain, le bruit de l'eau s'arrêta, signe que le jeune homme n'allait pas tarder à sortir de la douche. Elle ne se sentait pas tout à fait prête à l'affronter mais ce n'était comme si elle avait le choix.

« Hors de question de passer pour une fille faible », songea-t-elle en repliant la couverture et en la déposant sur le tas de coussin qui lui avait servi de lit cette nuit-là.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle se retourna et aperçut le jeune homme qui refermait la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui, elle perdit tout son courage.

-Ca va ? lui demanda-t-il simplement avec le même ton détaché que d'habitude.

Comment faisait-il donc pour conserver toujours cette attitude nonchalante et calme ? Pourquoi était-il aussi indifférent ? Elle aurait juste voulu... Voulu quoi au juste ? Qu'à lui seul il comble le vide que son départ de Suna avait créé ? Oui, c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Elle aurait voulu qu'il ait besoin d'elle autant qu'elle avait besoin de lui parce que c'était l'assurance que Shikamaru ne voudrait lui aussi qu'elle débarrasse le plancher... Se sentir indispensable à quelqu'un, c'était un moyen comme un autre de se sentir vivant. C'est ce qui avait tant manqué à Gaara et ce qu'elle avait été incapable de comprendre. Jusqu'à maintenant...

-Ca va ? répéta le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils, étonné par son silence.

Temari se rappela qu'elle était censée dire quelque chose. Elle essaya bien de lui répondre mais aucun mot ne daigna sortir de sa bouche. Peut être que s'il arrêtait de la fixer comme ça, ça l'aiderait un peu... Mais non, il ne la lâchait pas du regard et elle se sentit rougir alors que son cœur battait la chamade. La colère avait cédé la place à une foule d'autres sentiments et elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : disparaître. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas si facile et ces yeux noirs continuaient de scruter son visage dans l'attente d'une réponse. Sa gorge, étrangement sèche, l'empêchait toujours de prononcer le moindre mot. Elle se contenta donc de déglutir difficilement en acquiesçant.

-Très bien, soupira le jeune homme en détournant enfin le regard. Alors je vais préparer le petit déjeuner.

Se sentant encore plus idiote qu'auparavant, Temari s'empressa de se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Elle venait de se donner une autre raison d'être furieuse contre elle-même et cela n'avait rien de réjouissant. A vrai dire, elle n'espérait plus grand chose. A moins, peut-être, que l'eau froide lui permette de retrouver l'usage de la parole...

**OoOoO**

Lorsqu'il entendit la jeune femme fermer le verrou de la salle de bain, Shikamaru s'empressa de refermer la porte du frigidaire. Il devait prendre une décision, maintenant. Il avait une vingtaine de minutes devant lui, ce qui lui laissait le temps d'aller envoyer son rapport à Gaara et de revenir sans que Temari ne s'en aperçoive. C'était ce qu'il devait faire, en tant que ninja. Cependant, il pouvait tout aussi bien repousser cette mission au soir, juste pour voir comment les choses allaient évoluer entre Temari et lui...

Cette option était tentante. Il avait toujours eu une légère tendance à reporter les choses gênantes à plus tard. Il prit encore quelques secondes pour réfléchir et laissa échapper un long soupir avant de rouvrir la porte du frigidaire. Il allait s'accorder une journée avec Temari avant d'envoyer ce maudit rapport. Gaara pouvait bien attendre un peu et il avait besoin de faire le point. Après tout, une journée de réflexion ne pouvait pas aggraver les choses... N'est-ce pas ?

Sur cette décision, bonne ou mauvaise, Shikamaru s'affaira à préparer le petit déjeuner. Pour une raison sur laquelle il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt, il se sentait étonnamment plus léger, comme délivré d'un poids. Il faut dire qu'il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait sans pour autant y parvenir. Le nombre incalculable de « galère » qui lui était venu à l'esprit était bien la preuve que cette situation lui donnait matière à réfléchir. La soirée de la veille avait changé beaucoup de choses. Il s'était impliqué dans les affaires de Temari bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et avait conscience de jouer à double jeu dangereux. Sans compter que la jeune femme ne semblait pas aller mieux : elle ne lui avait pas adressé un seul mot... Shikamaru se remémora chacun de ses gestes de la veille en se demandant s'il avait pu faire ou dire quelque chose de mal mais rien de particulier ne lui vint à l'esprit.

Lorsque Temari sortit de la salle de bain, le jeune homme avait terminé de préparer le petit déjeuner. Il attendait, nonchalamment appuyé contre la table, les mains dans les poches. Il remarqua tout de suite que la situation ne s'était pas arrangée : les bras ballants, la jeune femme se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, comme hésitant à s'approcher. Tout à l'heure déjà, elle semblait distante avec lui, presque gênée. A présent, il ne pouvait plus mettre ça sur le compte d'un réveil difficile et l'impression d'avoir commis une faute se renforça, même s'il ne voyait absolument pas laquelle. Il leva les yeux vers la jeune femme qui gardait les siens ostensiblement baissés et il ne put se mentir plus longtemps. Peut-être... Peut-être qu'il avait envisagé des choses impossibles. Temari et lui ? Il avait essayé de ne pas y penser. Vraiment essayé. Cependant, c'était plutôt difficile quand la dite fille habitait chez vous et s'amusait à vous tourmenter. Alors, peut-être y avait-il songé un peu, un tout petit peu... C'était égoïste. C'était pire que ça : c'était faillir à son devoir de ninja. S'il n'avait pas été envoyé son rapport à Gaara, c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait peur. Si le Kazekage savait que sa sœur n'était pas furieuse contre lui mais affreusement attristée par la situation, il la ferait revenir à Suna en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire... Et ce qu'il y avait entre Temari et lui était bien trop fragile pour résister à ça. La voilà, la vérité... Maintenant qu'il était parvenu à admettre cela, tout ce qui lui fallait, c'était un peu plus de temps. Ainsi que des réponses.

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? lui demanda-t-il simplement.

Temari parut surprise. Elle leva enfin les yeux vers Shikamaru qui la regardait sans ciller, impassible, fidèle à lui-même.

-Pardon ? murmura-t-elle, pas certaine d'avoir bien compris la question.

-J'ai fait quelque chose qui t'as déplu ? répéta-t-il en observant sa réaction. Dans mes gestes ou dans mes paroles ?

-Tu... Tu n'as rien fait de mal, bégaya-t-elle, de plus en plus surprise. Rien du tout.

-Pourtant, tu m'évites, releva-t-il en haussant un sourcil. C'est comme si tu cherchais à maintenir une distance entre nous. Ce qui est plutôt difficile, vu la taille de mon appartement...

Temari eut du mal à croire ce qu'elle entendait. Elle savait que Shikamaru remarquerait qu'elle ne se comportait pas normalement avec lui. Il était très observateur... Mais le Shikamaru habituel n'aurait jamais fait ce genre de remarques. Il avait trop la flemme de s'occuper des comportements féminins, incompréhensibles et ennuyeux aux possible. Pourtant, il voulait savoir pour quoi elle maintenait une distance entre « eux ». Elle inspira légèrement avant de murmurer d'une voix tremblante :

-Tu dois me prendre pour une idiote... Hier soir, je me suis complètement laissée aller et...

Shikamaru secoua la tête d'un air las, l'interrompant.

-L'un des nombreux problèmes avec les filles, c'est qu'elles se prennent la tête pour un rien, murmura-t-il d'un ton docte.

-Je ne me prends pas la tête pour un rien, tu sais, hésita-t-elle.

Le jeune homme la regarda, stupéfait. Il savait d'ores et déjà ce qu'elle allait dire mais il peinait à y croire. Si elle se livrait à lui, celui signifiait qu'elle devenait vulnérable. Oh, c'était un soulagement bien sûr : ni masque, ni faux-semblants avec lui, juste la triste vérité. Cependant, cela signifiait aussi et surtout qu'elle offrait à Shikamaru les meilleures armes pour la blesser. Elle lui indiquait, en toute connaissance de cause, où frapper pour faire mal. Shikamaru ne connaissait qu'un seul mot pour justifier une telle violation de l'instinct de survie : la confiance. Comme pour confirmer ses prédictions, elle s'approcha de quelques pas, jusqu'à lui faire face et reprit, sans le quitter des yeux :

-La vérité, c'est que je ne suis pas du tout en mission à Konoha et que je risque d'y rester... disons longtemps.

Shikamaru n'eut pas à feindre la surprise. Bouché bée, il ne pouvait détourner le regard de Temari qui lui expliqua tout ce qu'il savait déjà.

-Quant il a su ce que j'avais fait, il est entré dans une colère noire. Je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça depuis des années. J'ai désobéi à ses ordres et trahi sa confiance. Je lui ai dit des choses horribles que je ne pourrais jamais retirer... J'ai... Je ne pourrais plus jamais servir Suna car j'ai perdu la confiance du Kazekage. Pire, j'ai perdu celle de mon frère.

-Ne dis pas ça..., intervint-il soudainement.

-Il m'a bannie, Shikamaru. Bannie !

La jeune femme serra les dents. Elle s'en voulait assez pour la nuit précédente, inutile, donc, de remettre ça.

-Temari, l'appela doucement le jeune homme. Temari...

Puis, voyant qu'elle gardait les yeux ostensiblement baissé, il lui attrapa le menton et la força à le regarder, avec une douceur qui ne lui était pas coutumière.

-Les choses vont s'arranger, je te le promets.

-Ne dis pas ça, protesta-t-elle faiblement. Tu n'en sais strictement rien.

-Je sais que Gaara n'est pas un imbécile et c'est suffisant. Laisse lui le temps de se calmer et de mesurer l'ampleur de la bêtise qu'il a faite.

Temari ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mieux. Le soutient et l'amitié que lui offrait le jeune homme, c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Même si elle savait qu'en espérant, elle risquait une lourde déception, Shikamaru avait un effet rassurant sur elle et elle parvenait à envisager les choses sous un jour meilleur. Profitant de cette brèche, le jeune homme poursuivi :

-Mets-toi à sa place. Tu es sa sœur. Je te parie qu'il regrette déjà ce qu'il a fait et qu'il est à peu près aussi mal que toi en ce moment.

-Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? s'enquit Temari, l'air sceptique mais le regard plein d'espoir.

Shikamaru hésita. Il faillit lui dire la vérité sur cette satanée mission que lui avait confié Gaara mais il se retint. Le Kazekage avait fait confiance à Konoha pour une mission sensible qui réclamait de la discrétion. Ce n'était sûrement pas à lui de trahir ça. Finalement, il se contenta de répondre, sans savoir ô combien il regretterait :

-Bien sûr que je le pense vraiment. Si j'étais à sa place, je guetterais chaque jour ton retour.

Cette remarque tira la jeune femme de ses doutes. Elle s'autorisa même un petit rire discret.

-On dirait presque une déclaration, souligna-t-elle d'un air taquin, visiblement requinquée.

Shikamaru sentit son teint virer au rouge. Lui, qui avait dix coups d'avance sur ses adversaires, ne parvenait même pas à trouver une réplique cinglante... Mais était-ce de sa faute si les filles étaient si imprévisibles ? Si elles fondaient en larmes dans vos bras et vous lançaient des piques bien senties la seconde d'après, le sourire aux lèvres ? Si elles s'amusaient à jouer avec vos nerfs en se montrant tout bonnement insupportables puis vous embrassaient l'air de rien ?

-C'est un coup bas, grogna-t-il en désespoir de cause.

C'est alors qu'elle recommença. Elle se pencha et déposa à nouveau ses lèvres sur la joue du jeune homme, à peine plus longtemps que la dernière fois mais tout aussi délicatement.

« Sorcière ! », ne put s'empêcher de songer le jeune homme en sentant qu'il s'empourprait encore plus.

Au moment où elle se redressait, il sentit sa propre main attraper le bras de la jeune femme pour la retenir. Il y eut une seconde de flottement pendant laquelle ils se regardèrent, l'air presque aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. Cette seconde sembla durer une éternité et Shikamaru vit les yeux de Temari s'écarquiller un peu plus alors qu'il s'avançait légèrement. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et un léger soupir échappa au jeune homme. Enfin ! C'était une affreuse erreur, une bêtise indigne de ses principes pourtant bien établis mais, mon Dieu, que c'était bon ! Il sentit sa prise sur la jeune femme se raffermir et il l'attira tout contre lui, l'embrassant sans retenue, fermant les yeux pour savourer ce moment. Il sentit les bras de la jeune femme s'enrouler autour de son cou alors qu'elle répondait à son baiser avec un désir non dissimulé. Leur cœur battaient à tout rompre, en parfaite unisson, et, soudain, il eut l'impression que plus rien autour d'eux n'existait. Ce fut tout du moins le cas jusqu'à ce que Temari s'éloigne brusquement de lui.

-Je... Je suis désolée, bégaya-t-elle, aussi rouge que confuse, en reprenant tant bien que mal son souffle.

-Pourquoi ?

La question du jeune homme était simple mais elle ne parvint pas à lui trouver une réponse convenable. Elle se contenta donc de garder le silence en baissant, une fois de plus, les yeux. Shikamaru retint de justesse un soupir. Galère, que les filles sont prise de tête... Lentement, il remit ses mains dans ses poches et s'approcha d'elle, parcourant en deux enjambées la distance qu'elle avait mise entre eux.

-Ne fais pas ça, lui souffla-t-il doucement à l'oreille. Ne regrette rien...

Elle ne put retenir un frisson et, lorsqu'il fit lentement descendre ses lèvres du haut de sa mâchoire à la naissance de son cou, elle dut s'accrocher à lui pour ne pas perdre pied.

-Shikamaru..., murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

C'était une supplication mais le jeune homme ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Ses lèvres remontaient à présent jusqu'à la tempe de Temari. A nouveau, il se pencha vers elle et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. La jeune femme sembla hésiter quelques instants puis le repoussa lentement mais fermement.

-Shikamaru..., répéta-t-elle avec plus de conviction.

-Quoi ? s'enquit-il enfin, d'un ton franchement dépité, le regard incertain.

Temari prit une profonde inspiration puis, évitant de le regarder dans les yeux de peur de ne plus avoir le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout, elle s'expliqua, la voix tremblante :

-Si ce que tu dis est vrai, je vais rentrer à Suna. Ce sera peut-être dans une semaine, un mois ou même un an mais j'y retournerais. C'est mon village et il représente la même chose pour moi que Konoha à tes yeux. C'est pour ça que je suis si mal d'avoir été bannie...

Elle reprit son souffle avant de poursuivre :

-Trois jours nous sépareront alors l'un de l'autre, Shikamaru. Trois longs jours de voyage, six aller-retours. Ne rendons pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà...

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas immédiatement. Avec lenteur, il se baissa jusqu'à laisser son front se poser sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et noua ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle avait raison mais la raison lui importait peu. Il ne voulait plus revenir en arrière.

-Laisse-moi une bonne demi-heure, soupira-t-il enfin. Une demi-heure et j'ai des choses à t'avouer.

Il se redressa alors et, voyant qu'elle ouvrait déjà la bouche pour le questionner, posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

-Une demi-heure, Temari, et je t'expliquerais tout.

La jeune femme fit un léger signe de tête afin de lui assurer qu'elle acceptait le marché. Il retira alors son doigt, hésita une demi-seconde et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Puis, sans attendre plus longtemps, il attrapa sa veste et quitta son appartement. Il avait une demi-heure pour tout arranger. Lui, Shikamaru Nara, allait en toute connaissance de cause vers les galères. Le pire, c'est qu'il y allait le sourire aux lèvres...


	7. Imprévus

**Résumé :** Ne laissez jamais une femme vous sauver la vie. Jamais. Après, elle va s'immiscer dans votre existence, critiquer votre cuisine, vous faire revoir vos théories machistes et même, qui sait, vous faire tomber amoureux. Galère... ShikaTema

**Disclaimer :** On dit merci à qui ? Hein ? A Masashi Kishimoto sans qui on s'ennuierait vraiment beaucoup xP

**Annonce :** Hello ^^ Je sais, j'avais dit avant la fin du mois. Mais je n'ai pas tant de retard que ça, non ? En tout cas, je vous remercie pour vos reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il ne reste plus qu'un ou deux chapitres après celui-là avant de clore mon histoire. Autrement dit, la fin approche à grands pas. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne fin de vacances pour ceux qui ont encore la chance d'en avoir =)

**Spoilers **? Non, je m'arrête aux sorties des mangas. Il n'y a donc pas de spoiler sur les scans.

**Titre : Y'a une fille qu'habite chez moi**

**Chapitre 7 : Imprévus**

Shikamaru avait beau être très intelligent, il ne pouvait pas prévoir l'imprévisible. Aussi, lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau de Tsunade-sama, il avait encore l'impression de maîtriser la situation.

-Shikamaru ? s'étonna cette dernière en l'apercevant. Ce n'est pas ton jour de repos ?

-Si, confirma le jeune homme, mais je dois vous parler.

Tsunade repoussa la pile de dossiers qui se trouvait devant elle et poussa un profond soupir. Pour que Shikamaru soit dans son bureau un jour de congé, l'affaire devait être grave. Elle s'appuya contre le dossier de son confortable siège avant de lui dire, d'un ton mesuré :

-Je t'écoute. Sois bref.

Le jeune ninja s'approcha de quelques pas et, sans hésitation, annonça :

-Je n'espionnerai pas Temari pour le compte du Kazekage. Ce n'est plus possible.

-Je vois, mentit la Hokage sans le quitter des yeux. Et peut-on savoir pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme préféra éviter les vraies raisons qui le poussaient à abandonner sa mission. Il se contenta donc d'éluder :

-Ce n'est pas grâce à des coups tordus que Gaara récupèrera sa sœur... Si vous me laissez la conduire à Suna, je servirais de médiateur.

Tsunade secoua brièvement la tête.

-Temari n'a pas l'accord de son frère pour retourner à son village. Elle a été bannie et seul le Kage peut permettre son retour. Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider.

Shikamaru ne se laissa pas abattre par cet argument. Le regard déterminé, il se pencha par dessus le bureau de la Hokage et lui souffla, en soutenant son regard :

-En cas d'échec, j'assumerai l'entière responsabilité du retour de Temari à Suna. Konoha ne sera pas mêlé à ça.

-Shikamaru ! protesta Tsunade-sama. Ce n'est pas à toi de...

-Le Kazekage veut que sa sœur revienne, c'est évident ! l'interrompit le jeune homme avec force. Je peux l'y aider mais pas en espionnant lâchement Temari, tout ça pour envoyer un stupide rapport dont tout Suna connait déjà le contenu.

-Temari va mal ? lui demanda son interlocutrice d'un ton légèrement inquiet.

-Bien sûr qu'elle va mal ! siffla le jeune homme. Elle a perdu tout ce qui comptait pour elle. Son village, sa famille, ses amis... Je veux l'aider à retrouver tout ça. Je peux l'y aider.

-Si le Kage le prend mal..., commença Tsunade-sama, dans l'espoir de dissuader son ninja.

-Alors je serai le seul à en subir les conséquences.

C'était un argument en béton. Même Tsunade-sama n'avait d'autre choix que de le reconnaître...

-Pourquoi prendrais-tu ce risque, Shikamaru ? Ne serait-il pas plus sage de rester tranquillement ici, à accomplir la mission que le Kazekage t'a confiée ?

-Si, avoua le jeune homme à mi-voix. Si, ce serait plus sage... Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus.

La Hokage ferma les yeux, s'octroyant quelques secondes de réflexion. Malheureusement, son titre la privait de ce droit et Shizune vint la déranger.

-Tsunade-sama ? l'appela donc sa fidèle conseillère. J'ai un message pour vous.

Elle tendit à sa supérieure un petit rouleau de parchemin soigneusement plié et ressortit s'occuper des dossiers qui continuaient, inlassablement, de s'agglutiner à la porte de la Hokage.

Cette dernière profita de cette distraction pour repousser de quelques minutes son entrevue avec Shikamaru, qui attendait sa réponse avec une impatience mal contrôlée. Les yeux de Tsunade-sama s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise et elle poussa un profond soupir en regardant le jeune ninja qui lui faisait face. Alors qu'il venait lui annoncer qu'il refusait d'exécuter la mission que lui avait confié le Kazekage, voilà que Temari profitait de son absence pour envoyer par écrit sa démission ! Voilà qu'elle aussi ne se sentait plus capable de dire ses quatre vérités à Shikamaru après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle... Elle en était désolée mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

-Un problème, s'inquiéta le jeune homme en regardant le visage dépité de Tsunade-sama.

-Rien de bien grave, soupira cette dernière.

Elle jeta un dernier regard au mot que lui avait fait parvenir Temari avant de prendre sa décision.

-Si tu souhaites emmener Temari à Suna, libre à toi, maugréa-t-elle, mais tiens Konoha à l'écart de tout ça.

Un léger sourire ironique éclaira le visage du jeune homme.

-Vous pensez vraiment que Kazekage-sama me tiendra rigueur de lui ramener sa sœur ?

-Non, avoua-t-elle, mais ce n'est pas dans le protocole habituel. Tu seras donc seul dans cette histoire.

-C'est très bien, assura le shinobi. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. Dans trois jours, cette histoire appartiendra au passé.

-C'est à peine le temps qu'il faut pour aller à Suna, remarqua la Hokage. Depuis quand es-tu si optimiste ?

Shikamaru haussa les épaules, l'air indifférent. Elle poursuivit donc :

-A moins que tu ne sois vraiment très pressé de la voir partir de chez toi, je ne vois qu'une seule raison pour que tu t'investisses autant...

Bien qu'il essaya de conserver sa nonchalance, le jeune homme se sentit rougir. A sa grande surprise, il entendit Tsunade-sama rire, d'un rire si franc et si joyeux qu'il aurait bien voulu oublier qu'il en était la cause. S'il était aussi malpoli que Naruto, il lui aurait demandé si elle se moquait de lui. Comme ce n'était pas le cas, il se contenta de garder le silence en attendant qu'elle recouvre son sérieux d'un air passablement exaspéré.

-Pardonne-moi, finit-elle par soupirer, une fois son rire calmé. C'est juste que je n'imaginais pas que tu changerais si vite d'avis sur la gente féminine.

-Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, riposta le jeune homme avec conviction.

-Ton père disait la même chose, se remémora-t-elle avec un sourire nostalgique.

Shikamaru secoua la tête. Tsunade-sama était elle-même une femme, alors comment pourrait-elle comprendre cette étrange sensation qui avait pris possession de lui ?

-Tu peux y aller, le congédia cette dernière d'un geste de la main. Je te veux à Konoha au plus tard dans sept jours. Je ne compte pas me passer de toi plus longtemps. Si le Kazekage s'imagine que je vais lui abandonner un de mes ninjas les plus intelligents, il se trompe lourdement.

Le jeune homme sortit, un peu plus fier qu'auparavant. Ino avait beau crié qu'il était désespérant, il ne l'était pas au point que Tsunade-sama veuille se débarrasser de lui... Il fit quelques pas dans le couloir puis, soudainement, fit volte-face. Il rouvrit la porte du bureau de la Hokage, qui était visiblement en train de relire le parchemin qu'elle avait reçu durant leur entrevue, et lui annonça, l'air de rien :

-Je ne sais pas quand sont les prochains examens Juunins mais vous pouvez me mettre sur les listes.

Sans un mot de plus, il referma la porte, laissant la Hokage bouche bée.

« Finalement, songea cette dernière, Temari a bel et bien accompli sa mission. C'est juste qu'elle ne le sait pas encore... ».

Puis, elle fouilla parmi une des nombreuses piles de fichiers qui encombraient son bureau, en tira la fiche d'inscription aux prochains examens Juunins et y inscrivit le nom de Nara Shikamaru. Un sourire incrédule lui échappa. Il était le premier inscrit.

**OoOoO**

Si Shikamaru avait su ce qui l'attendait, il ne serait certainement pas rentré chez lui avec autant d'insouciance, le nez en l'air pour admirer ces nuages auxquels il n'avait pas rendu visite depuis déjà bien trop longtemps... Mais le fait est qu'il ne savait pas. Aussi, il ne se pressa pas et ne comprit que trop tard que les choses n'allaient finalement pas se passer comme il les avait prévues. Il faut dire que le visage furieux de Temari, qu'il vit dès qu'il passa le pas de la porte, ne laissait guère de place à l'interprétation.

-C'est vrai ? lui demanda-t-elle, la voix frémissante d'indignation, le regard noir de colère.

Le jeune homme ne sut que répondre. Il ne comprit ce qui se passait que quant il aperçut le visage plein d'incompréhension de Kankurô, acculé dans un des coins de la pièce, ne sachant visiblement comment réagir face à l'incroyable et inexplicable colère de sa sœur.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ? répéta cette dernière en s'approchant dangereusement de Shikamaru. Est-ce que tu savais tout depuis le début ?

-Temari, tenta timidement Kankurô. Tu devrais lui être reconnaissante, même s'il n'a pas encore eu le temps d'être utile, il...

Elle le fit taire d'un regard.

-Je prépare mes affaires, siffla-t-elle, et on s'en va.

-Temari..., commença Shikamaru, la voix presque suppliante.

-Tu m'as mentie. Tu m'as trahie.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête en signe de dénégation mais elle poursuivit :

-Je t'ai fait confiance. J'ai cru que je pouvais compter sur toi. Je me suis trompée.

Elle fourra les quelques affaires qu'elle avait oublié et referma son sac avant d'achever :

-Je me suis trompée. Tu savais tout depuis le début mais tu m'as laissée me comporter comme une idiote. Tu as joué le rôle du gentil garçon attentionné et j'ai été assez bête pour y croire.

-Ca ne s'est pas passé comme ça, protesta-t-il.

Elle attrapa son sac d'une main et son éventail de l'autre avant de se planter devant lui. Le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle lui demanda d'une voix glaciale :

-Tu oses me dire que tu ne savais pas que j'avais été bannie de Suna avant que je te le dise ?

-Non, mais...

-Tu oses me dire que tu n'as pas accepté de m'espionner sur les ordres de mon frère ? continua-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de poursuivre son explication.

-Non, mais...

Une fois de plus, elle l'interrompit :

-Alors tu t'es bien fichu de moi. Je me demandais pourquoi un sale petit égoïste dans ton genre perdait son temps à se préoccuper des autres et se montrer aussi attentionné alors qu'il n'avait rien à y gagner. Je crois que j'ai ma réponse puisque tu étais payé pour ça !

-Tu te trompes ! contesta-t-il avec force.

-Malheureusement non. Tu savais tout mais tu as fait celui qui ne savait rien. Tu as gagné ma confiance pour obtenir les informations que mon frère voulait. Tu m'as manipulée. J'ai été si bête...

Elle se tut quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle reprit, sa voix n'était plus glaciale mais tremblante. Au delà de la colère, la tristesse transparaissait.

-Je t'ai trouvé si parfait. Tu trouvais toujours les mots pour me réconforter... En réalité, c'était si simple pour toi de me dire ce que je voulais entendre.

-Temari..., souffla le jeune homme, comme pour la retenir.

Mais il n'y parvint pas. Sans un regard, elle se dirigea droit vers la porte et, juste avant de disparaître, lui lança :

-Tsunade-sama m'avait demandé de te faire passer un message. Je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je n'étais pas d'accord avec elle. Mais, finalement, elle a raison : tu fais honte à la mémoire de ton senseï et tu n'es pas digne d'être un ninja.

**OoOoO**

Une vingtaine de minutes avant cette douloureuse rupture, Kankurô, encore inconsciant de la catastrophe qu'il allait causer, frappait à la porte de l'appartement de Shikamaru, non sans une pointe d'appréhension. Et si Temari refusait de le suivre ? Et si elle était bien plus en colère contre Gaara qu'il ne le pensait ? Il avait la confiance du Kazekage et comptait réussir l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé : ramener leur sœur à Suna, de préférence de son plein gré. Heureusement, ses doutes s'envolèrent à peine Temari ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la stupeur mais elle se ressaisit bien vite et fit une chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais fait : elle serra son frère dans ses bras.

-Temari, si tu continues comme ça, tu vas m'étouffer, souffla-t-il, gêné.

La jeune femme le relâcha et recula d'un pas pour mieux le regarder, histoire de s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

-Je n'imaginais pas te revoir avant bien longtemps..., lui dit-elle en guise d'excuse.

Ils se sourirent et elle s'écarta pour le laisser entrer.

-Alors, que fais-tu là ? reprit-elle une fois qu'ils se furent installés autour de la table.

Kankurô remarqua que sa voix tremblait un peu et il ne la fit pas languir plus longtemps.

-Il faut que tu reviennes à Suna, Temari. Ta place est là-bas.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement avant de soupirer :

-Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas ici de mon plein gré...

-Gaara regrette, l'interrompit son frère. Il regrette sincèrement.

-C'est ce qu'il a dit ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un air sceptique.

Kankurô ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

-Nous parlons de Gaara, là, précisa-t-il d'un ton à la fois moqueur et affectueux. Si tu veux savoir s'il s'est mis à genoux et s'il m'a supplié de te ramener en jurant que tu étais la chose la plus importante à ses yeux, alors tu vas être déçue...

-Je me contenterai d'une simple autorisation à remettre les pieds dans mon village, soupira-t-elle.

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

-Tu l'as. Tu n'imagines pas tout ce qu'il a fait depuis que tu es partie.

-Ah bon ? demanda la jeune fille dont la voix commençait à trahir la colère. Pourtant, ça fait six jours que je suis ici et je n'ai pas reçu le moindre signe de sa part. Comme si... j'avais cessé d'exister.

Kankurô secoua la tête en soupirant.

-Au moment même où tu es partie du village, Gaara envoyait notre aigle le plus rapide porter une lettre à Tsunade-sama. Il savait que tu irais là-bas et il lui a demandé de s'occuper de toi du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Crois-moi, Temari, depuis qu'il t'a banni, il ne songe à rien d'autre. Même la taupe ne l'intéresse plus.

-Il a tort, maugréa la jeune femme, sa sécurité devrait toujours passer au premier plan. Surtout quand l'un de nos ninjas transmet des informations capitales à l'ennemi dans le but de le tuer...

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Baki s'occupe de sa sécurité. Grâce à toi, nous savons tous que ce n'est pas un traître, se moqua son frère.

-J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait faire, protesta la jeune femme. Personne ne doit être au dessus de tout soupçon. Personne.

Kankurô acquiesça. Finalement, il était assez d'accord avec sa sœur mais elle avait quand même dépassé les bornes.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, dit-il en mettant fin à la controverse, dès que Tsunade-sama lui a dit que tu étais bien arrivée, il a été très soulagé. On doit une fière chandelle à Shikamaru sur ce coup-là.

Le teint de la jeune femme vira au rouge.

-Non mais, pesta-t-elle, c'est lui qui me doit une fière chandelle ! Je lui ai sauvé la vie quand même !

-Il a accepté de t'héberger, lui rappela son frère.

Temari précisa, avec un petit sourire :

-Il n'a pas eu trop le choix en fait. Je dirais même qu'on lui a quelque peu forcé la main.

Kankurô sourit à son tour puis, se rendant compte de l'absence de Shikamaru, demanda soudainement :

-Où est-il au fait ?

Et il ajouta, sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

-Tu ne l'as quand même pas fait fuir en moins d'une semaine ? Je te savais insupportable mais à ce point...

-Tais-toi, idiot, grogna-t-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. Il est juste allé chercher des solutions.

-Des solutions ? interrogea le jeune homme, surpris.

Temari prit quelques instants de réflexion. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à avouer à son frère qu'elle aimait Shikamaru et que l'un des deux devrait, à long terme, quitter son village. Elle se contenta donc de soupirer :

-Je ne vais peut-être pas pouvoir retourner à Suna immédiatement, Kankurô.

-Enfin ! protesta ce dernier. Tu ne vas pas quand même pas t'obstiner à rester loin de Suna par pure fierté !

Temari secoua la tête.

-Ce n'est pas de la fierté. Je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir revenir à Suna. Vraiment. Je me suis sentie tellement mal ces derniers jours que je n'en veux pratiquement plus à Gaara. A vrai dire, je suis pressée de pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras lui aussi. C'est dire... Mais sans Shikamaru, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. Je ne peux pas partir comme une voleuse juste parce que mes problèmes ce sont arrangés.

Si Kankurô avait prêté une réelle attention aux paroles de sa sœur, il aurait pu lire entre les lignes et comprendre qu'elle venait quasiment de lui avouer qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, quelque chose d'assez fort pour la retenir encore un peu à Konoha alors qu'elle mourrait d'envie de revenir à son village. Cela lui aurait peut-être évité de faire une gaffe monumentale. Malheureusement, il ne chercha pas au-delà des mots et lâcha, sans se douter le moins du monde des problèmes qu'il allait causer :

-Je sais que tu dois lui être reconnaissante. Encore plus que tu le crois avec cette mission dont il a accepté de s'occuper...

-Quelle mission ? le coupa la jeune femme d'un ton surpris.

-Tu n'es pas au courant, lui souffla Kankurô sur le ton de la confidence, mais juste avant que je demande à Gaara la permission d'aller de chercher, il avait une autre idée en tête. Comme Tsunade-sama l'avait prévenu que tu habiterais chez Shikamaru, il s'est dit qu'il pourrait peut-être nous aider un peu. Il a donc demandé à la Hokage de lui proposer une mission...

Temari était si surprise qu'elle ne parvint pas à prononcer le moindre mot. Son frère continua donc, sans se rendre compte de son trouble :

-Il était chargé de nous envoyer des rapports quotidiens sur toi, histoire que Gaara sache quant il pouvait tenter une réconciliation. La lettre était déjà partie quand j'ai proposé à Gaara de venir te chercher moi-même. Finalement, si tu acceptais de revenir avec moi, je n'avais qu'à annuler la mission et dédommager Shikamaru. Au contraire, si tu étais encore furieuse et refusais de me suivre, il aurait continué sa mission pour qu'on sache quand tu étais prête à revenir.

La jeune femme resta encore silencieuse. C'était comme si elle ne parvenait pas à croire l'histoire que Kankurô lui racontait. Il acheva :

-Je suppose qu'il a déjà envoyé le rapport pour la journée d'hier. L'ordre de mission a du arriver un jour avant moi. J'ai eu beau me dépêcher, le rapace gagnait toujours du terrain...

-Tu dis que Shikamaru savait que j'avais été bannie depuis le debut ? le coupa-t-elle sans ménagement.

-Oui, depuis que...

Mais la jeune femme le coupa à nouveau :

-Il était payé pour m'espionner ?

-Temari, ce n'est pas comme ça que...

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire, murmura la jeune femme pour elle-même. Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête ?

-Temari, qu'est-ce..., tenta à nouveau le jeune homme.

Mais, une fois de plus, elle ne le laissa pas poursuivre.

-Laisse-moi juste le temps de rassembler mes affaires et on s'en va d'ici, lui lança-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

**OoOoO**

Shikamaru n'avait donc pas prévu l'imprévisible. Lui qui pensait avoir tout arrangé... Et pourtant, Temari n'était plus là. Elle avait quitté son appartement, furieuse, sans un regard en arrière et sans même lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer ou de s'excuser. Il ne restait plus que Kankurô, ne sachant visiblement plus quoi penser, qui le regardait d'un air gêné.

-Je savais que cette magouille ne plairait pas trop à ma sœur, soupira-t-il en guise d'excuse, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle réagirait comme ça.

Le jeune homme ne trouva rien à répondre. Le regard vide, il se sentait complètement perdu. Que devait-il faire ? A vrai dire, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il sentit Kankurô lui donner une tape sur l'épaule en guise d'au revoir avant de disparaître à son tour mais cela ne le fit pas réagir. Pourtant, il ne devait pas laisser partir Temari. Quoique cela lui en coûte, il ne devait pas la laisser partir...


	8. Adieux

**Résumé :** Ne laissez jamais une femme vous sauver la vie. Jamais. Après, elle va s'immiscer dans votre existence, critiquer votre cuisine, vous faire revoir vos théories machistes et même, qui sait, vous faire tomber amoureux. Galère... ShikaTema

**Disclaimer :** On dit merci à qui ? Hein ? A Masashi Kishimoto sans qui on s'ennuierait vraiment beaucoup xP

**Annonce :** Je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps horriblement long que je vous ai imposé depuis mon dernier chapitre. Heureusement, j'ai une bonne nouvelle : il est 3h45 du matin et je poste mon dernier chapitre, suivi de prêt par l'épilogue. Vous n'aurez donc plus à attendre entre deux chapitres puisque je mets un point final à Y'a une fille qu'habite chez moi. J'espère sincèrement que ça vous aura plu et je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui m'ont beaucoup encouragée. Bonne lecture =)

**Spoilers **? Non, je m'arrête aux sorties des mangas. Il n'y a donc pas de spoiler sur les scans.

**Titre : Y'a une fille qu'habite chez moi**

**Chapitre 8 : Adieux**

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas y réfléchir ? demanda Kankurô à sa sœur.

Il avait surpris cette dernière entrain de lancer un dernier regard triste vers la sortie de Konoha qu'ils venaient juste de franchir.

-Non, ça ne sert plus à rien maintenant.

La jeune femme se sentait blessée. Blessée et triste. Elle n'arrivait même plus à ressentir de la joie à l'idée de retrouver son village. Sans Shikamaru, les choses seraient si fades...

-Va le retrouver.

Temari resta interdite quelques secondes avant de bégayer :

-P... Pardon ?

-Va le retrouver, répéta Kankurô d'un ton doux.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, comme si elle allait dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa. Elle se contenta de secouer la tête d'un air abattu.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas ? reprit son frère d'un air sérieux.

Cette question sembla choquer Temari. Elle s'offusqua :

-Ce n'est pas la question ! Et puis, ça ne te regarde pas !

-Si tu l'aimes, poursuivit le jeune homme sans prendre en compte la remarque de sa sœur, il faut que tu retournes là-bas.

La jeune femme serra les poings et son regard étincela de colère.

-Je t'ai dit que ça ne te regardait pas !

Sa voix était menaçante, mais on sentait qu'elle était proche de trembler.

-Alors, c'est que tu l'aimes ! triompha Kankurô. Sinon, tu ne te mettrais pas dans un état pareil...

Temari secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré. Cependant, lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, c'était la tristesse qui transparaissait.

-Que je l'aime ou non, ça n'a pas d'importance. Nous ne sommes que des ninjas de villages différents... Il sert Konoha et je sers Suna. Il m'a trahie pour ça. Et j'ai fait de même.

Kankurô soupira.

-Ca m'a l'air d'être une histoire très compliquée vous deux. Connaissant Shikamaru, il ne doit pas être ravi...

Cette remarque eut le mérite de faire rire sa sœur.

-Il dit que je suis la fille la plus chiante du monde, murmura-t-elle d'un air attendri.

-Il t'aime, lui souffla le jeune homme d'un air convaincu.

Temari ferma les yeux. Elle leva son visage vers le ciel et laissa le vent parcourir sa peau avant de répondre, la voix tremblante :

-J'aimerais y croire... J'aimerais tellement y croire... Mais Shikamaru n'a pas besoin d'une fille comme moi pour compliquer sa vie. Il aime le calme et la solitude. Il...

-Il t'aime, Temari, l'interrompit son frère. Tu aurais du voir sa tête quand tu l'accusais de s'être moqué de toi. Ça faisait mal au cœur.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas immédiatement, plongée dans ses pensées. Finalement, elle décida de vider un peu son sac :

-Il savait tout tu sais. Il m'a laissé croire qu'il ne savait rien, mais il savait tout.

Kankurô hocha la tête.

-Je sais.

-Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Comment a-t-il pu me mentir aussi longtemps ? Me manipuler ?

-C'est pour ça que tu dois retourner là-bas. Laisse-lui une chance de t'expliquer.

-Je ne peux pas, protesta la jeune femme. Je dois retourner à Suna et retrouver mon entourage. C'est la seule chose qui compte vraiment.

Mais n'importe qui aurait pu voir qu'il n'y avait pas une once de conviction dans ce qu'elle disait.

-Si tu rentres maintenant à Suna, tu auras des regrets pendant des années, Temari. Tu n 'as pas le droit de t'infliger ça. Gaara ne le voudrait pas.

Temari secoua la tête, en muette protestation, mais son frère poursuivit :

-On n'est pas à la minute... Vas-y.

-Ca ne sert à rien, contesta-t-elle. S'il tenait à moi, il serait venu me chercher.

Exactement au même moment, Shikamaru sauta du haut de l'arbre sous lequel Temari et son frère se trouvaient et posa une main sur l'épaule de cette dernière, remerciant intérieurement son instinct pour ce timing parfait.

-Je suis là, lui souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille

Temari sentit son cœur s'affoler. Ses battements se firent désordonnés et douloureux. Si douloureux...

-Si tu pensais que j'allais te laisser partir comme ça, tu te trompais lourdement, ajouta-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

Désemparée, Temari ne sut que répondre. Il était là et elle se sentait si bien... Et si mal en même temps. Elle se retourna vers lui en essayant de garder contenance, tandis qu'elle entendait dans dos les pas de son frère qui s'éloignait pour les laisser un peu en paix.

-Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser ma technique des ombres, lui souffla-t-il à nouveau, voyant qu'elle faisait un pas en arrière, afin de mettre une certaine distance entre eux.

Il souriait. D'un sourire charmeur et sûr de lui. Un sourire qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

-Pour quelqu'un qui vient de subir une rupture en bonne et due forme, tu m'as l'air plutôt bien, siffla-t-elle, à bout de nerfs.

-C'était une rupture ? fit-il semblant de s'étonner d'un air taquin.

Scandalisée, la jeune fille fit volte-face et s'éloigna à grands pas. Si ce sale petit insolent voulait jouer à ça, elle avait autre chose à faire. Rentrer chez elle par exemple...

-Je t'avais prévenu, lui lança Shikamaru.

La seconde d'après, Temari sentit une force l'immobiliser. Le jeune homme la força à se retourner.

-Laisse-moi tout de suite ! cracha-t-elle d'un air menaçant.

-Non.

La fureur empêcha la jeune femme de répondre. Shikamaru fit trois pas en avant et elle fut, bien contre son gré, obligée de faire pareil. Ils étaient à présent si près l'un de l'autre qu'elle sentait son souffle chaud sur son visage. Elle essaya de résister, mais le trouble s'empara d'elle. Elle se sentait impuissante, à la limite de l'abandon. Seul le regard pétillant de Shikamaru, qu'elle ne pouvait éviter, la força à résister et elle ferma les yeux. Pour un instant seulement, car elle sentit son cou se tendre et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

-Shikamaru !

La jeune femme put reculer. Il avait rompu l'étreinte.

-Tu te moques encore de moi ? demanda-t-elle, farouche.

-C'est eux qui se sont moqués de nous, répliqua-t-il.

-Eux ?

-Les Kage, expliqua Shikamru. Je ne voulais pas te trahir, Temari. Je voulais juste t'aider.

-Tu parles, murmura-t-elle plus doucement. Tu voulais surtout me voir débarrasser le plancher le plus vite possible.

Il ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

-C'est vrai, avoua-t-il. Mais juste au début. Après, les choses sont devenues tellement différentes...

Temari soutint son regard et, pour la première fois, il parut perdre contenance.

-Je suis prêt à tout pour toi, murmura-t-il. Même à quitter Konoha. Tu ne seras pas obligée de choisir, Temari.

Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, elle eut la certitude qu'il était sincère. Mais sa décision était prise.

-Tu ne serais pas heureux à Suna. On attend une grande rigueur de chaque ninja et la discipline est bien trop sévère pour les flemmards.

-Je changerai ! protesta-t-il vivement.

Mais la jeune femme posa son index sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Elle poursuivit :

-A Suna, il n'y aura ni Chôji ni Ino. Tu ne pourras plus non plus voir Kurenaï et son fils.

-Je survivrai, murmura-t-il d'une voix faible.

-Shikamaru, soupira Temari tristement. Il n'y a pas de nuage en plein désert... Juste un ciel désespérément bleu à perte de vue. Ce n'est pas ça que tu veux.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux. Doucement, la jeune fille laissa son front se reposer contre celui de Shikamaru. Ils restèrent là, l'un en face de l'autre, priant pour que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

-Je suis désolée d'avoir bouleversé ta vie. J'aurais du te laisser en dehors de tout ça.

-Ne sois pas bête, répliqua-t-il. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me sois arrivée. La meilleure, tu entends ?

Temari ne put retenir un sourire et enfouit sa tête dans la cou du jeune homme.

-Je t'aime, souffla Shikamaru. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne.

-Je t'aime aussi. Je t'aime autant, assura la jeune femme.

-Alors, c'est comme ça que ça se termine ? demanda-t-il d'une voix éraillée. Tu retournes à Suna et je reste ici ?

Temari détourna le regard.

-Je dois retourner à Suna. Et ce serait égoïste d'accepter que tu viennes avec moi.

-Mais...

-Tu n'y seras pas heureux, le coupa Temari. Suna te pèsera. Son air étouffant et l'absence de tes amis auront raison de notre couple. Je ne veux pas te voir vivre dans le passé et je ne veux pas vivre dans la peur que tu me quittes chaque matin...

-Je ne te quitterais jamais !

Un pauvre sourire éclaira fugacement le visage de la jeune femme.

-Il faut que tu me laisses partir, Shikamaru. Je dois rentrer chez moi... J'ai des choses à régler.

-Tu reviendras ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douloureuse où perçait une pointe d'espoir.

Temari hésita. Shikamaru ne pourrait jamais quitter Konoha. Il était animé par la volonté de feu. Mais elle... Se sentait-elle capable de partir définitivement de Suna pour n'y revenir que quelques fois par an ? Soudain, elle eut la certitude que oui. La vie à Suna sans Shikamaru n'avait plus de sens. En réalité, c'était sa vie tout court qui perdait son sens sans lui. Alors elle acquiesça.

-Je ne te laisserai pas, affirma-t-elle.

-Alors je t'attendrai. Un mois ou six, peu importe. Je t'attendrai des années s'il le faut. Promets-moi juste que tu reviendras.

-Je te le promets, assura Temari en le regardant droit dans les yeux, avec toute la sincérité dont elle était capable. Ça prendra peut-être du temps, mais je reviendrai. Il faut juste que tu me fasses confiance.

Le jeune homme recula alors d'un pas, creusant irrémédiablement l'écart qui les séparait.

-Je te fais confiance, lui assura-t-il à son tour en essayant de sourire. Puisque tu le dis, je sais que tu reviendras.

Temari se dressa lentement sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme avant de se retourner pour suivre le chemin prit un peu plus tôt par son frère, minuscule silhouette qui l'attendait au loin.

-Je reviendrais, je te le jure, murmura-t-elle en s'éloignant, espérant que le vent porterait ses mots jusqu'à Shikamaru.

Malgré les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues, à présent que Shikamaru ne pouvait plus voir son visage, un léger sourire se fraya un chemin jusqu'à sa bouche. Il l'attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait. Il l'attendrait...

Complètement immobile, Shikamaru regardait sans ciller la silhouette de Temari disparaître peu à peu sous le zénith avec l'impression qu'on déchirait son cœur en petit morceau comme une vulgaire feuille de papier. Il resta des heures encore après qu'elle ait disparu de son champ de vision et ce ne fut que lorsque Chôji vint le récupérer qu'il consentit enfin à rentrer dans le village.

-Ca va ? lui demanda son meilleur ami en le regardant d'un œil inquiet.

-Ca va.

-Elle est partie ? reprit Chôji sans quitter Shikamaru des yeux.

Mais ce dernier ne répondit pas à sa question. Il se contenta d'éluder, d'une voix confiante :

-Elle reviendra.

C'était plus qu'une conviction. C'était une certitude. Une certitude inébranlable.

FIN


	9. Epilogue

**Résumé :** Ne laissez jamais une femme vous sauver la vie. Jamais. Après, elle va s'immiscer dans votre existence, critiquer votre cuisine, vous faire revoir vos théories machistes et même, qui sait, vous faire tomber amoureux. Galère... ShikaTema

**Disclaimer :** On dit merci à qui ? Hein ? A Masashi Kishimoto sans qui on s'ennuierait vraiment beaucoup xP

**Annonce :** Et voici, comme promis, à 4h29 du matin, l'épilogue. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de le lire. Moi, par exemple, je n'aime pas trop les épilogues. Mais certaines personnes aiment bien avoir une vraie fin, une vraie de vraie, alors je l'ai écrite. Libre à vous d'en tenir compte ou pas. Bonne lecture et bonne nuit, je vais enfin me coucher =) Et bien sûr, merci.

**Spoilers **? Non, je m'arrête aux sorties des mangas. Il n'y a donc pas de spoiler sur les scans.

**Titre : Y'a une fille qu'habite chez moi**

**Epilogue**

Et elle était revenue. C'était un beau soir de printemps, un peu moins d'un an après son départ. Elle avait passé les portes du village aussi naturellement que si elle y avait habité toute sa vie. Elle se rendit directement à l'appartement de Shikamaru, mais personne ne lui répondit.

-Je n'habite plus ici maintenant, lui apprit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte une seconde fois.

Elle se retourna et une joie immense l'envahit lorsqu'elle put constater que c'était bien Shikamaru.

-Ah oui ? fit-elle d'un air intéressé tout en gardant ses distances.

-Oui, déclara le jeune homme en s'approchant un peu. J'ai investi dans un appartement plus grand en attendant que la fille que j'aime me rejoigne. Elle me l'avait promis, tu sais.

-Oh, tu peux lui faire confiance, assura la jeune femme en entrant dans le jeu. Du moment que cette fois-ci tu as de l'eau chaude, elle se fera une joie d'envahir ton appartement pour de nombreuses années...

Shikamaru lui tendit la main.

-J'ai de l'eau chaude, alors qu'attendons-nous ?

Les premiers jours s'écoulèrent si rapidement que les deux jeunes ninjas n'en gardèrent qu'un souvenir confus de joie intense. Rattraper le temps perdu ne fut pas une mince affaire. En un an, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Shikamaru avait réussi avec succès l'examen juunin et avait mis à profit l'absence de Temari pour enchaîner les missions. Il avait guetté chaque jour son retour pendant des mois et des mois et il se rendait régulièrement à son ancien appartement, en espérant y trouver celle qui l'aimait. De son côté, Temari avait réglé ses problèmes avec son frère. Il avait été si content de la revoir et il avait tant regretté de l'avoir banni que Temari n'hésita pas une seule seconde à le serrer dans ses bras. Ce ne fut donc pas la réconciliation qui la retint si longtemps si loin de Shikamaru. Non, en réalité, ce qui l'empêcha de regagner rapidement Konoha, ce fut le traître, celui qui vendait au village de la pluie des informations sur chacun des mouvements du Kazekage. Ce dernier essuya deux autres attentats avant que l'espion ne se fasse repérer par Kankurô qui avait fait circuler de fausses informations pour le piéger. Une fois son frère à nouveau en sécurité, Temari lui parla de son désir de retourner à Konoha retrouver Shikamaru. Les choses ne furent pas forcément évidentes, mais le Kazekage ne s'y opposa pas.

-Je suis une diplomate envoyée de Suna, tu sais ! murmura-t-elle fièrement. A plein temps !

Shikamaru la serra un peu plus contre lui et caressa son bras nu.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, soupira-t-il, profitant du bien-être qui l'avait envahi depuis le retour de Temari et qui ne le quittait plus. Comment Gaara a-t-il accepté que tu quittes Suna si facilement ?

La jeune femme remonta le drap sur ses épaules en frissonnant avant d'expliquer :

-Il se sentait un peu coupable. Après tout, c'est de sa faute si je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Et puis, il savait que je n'étais pas vraiment heureuse. Alors il m'a nommé diplomate et m'a envoyé directement chez toi. A une condition...

Le front de Shikamaru se plissa.

-J'espère que c'est une petite condition...

Le sourire qu'arborait Temari ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

-Oh, il faut juste qu'on passe à Suna de temps en temps... Et qu'on se marie là-bas.

-Se marier ! répéta Shikamaru en se redressant brusquement, le visage paniqué.

Mais Temari ne se lança pas dans de plus amples explications et un simple éclat de rire répondit à l'inquiétude du jeune homme. Après tout, elle même n'avait pas encore réussi à déterminer si son frère plaisantait ou pas. Il était très dur de déchiffrer les expressions de Gaara...

-J'ai l'impression que je me suis encore fait avoir, soupira alors le jeune homme, sans dissimuler le sourire qui lui montait aux lèvres.

Peu lui importait. Elle était revenue. C'était tout ce qui comptait.


End file.
